Restoring What Was Lost
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: Tris Wright is the adoptive daughter of Tori and Bud, her mother's best friends. She feels as if she's someone who can't be loved, a burden, causing that insecurity to transform her from Beatrice Prior into Tris Wright, she does however let her inner self emerge around close ones often. Read as the famous gang of 8 show her the things she's been missing. Modern AU.
1. You're Adopting Me?

**Prologue and Chapter One-**

 **26th of April 2011:**

A 12 year old, short and slim, shouted for someone to rescue her parents from this terrifying house fire. She sobbed uncontrollably while the flames licked at the air, consuming as much oxygen to get enough strength to demolish the house she used to call home.

Her 16-year-old brother, Caleb held her back, nuzzling his face into her long, dirty blonde hair. She screamed, yelled and screeched at people to no avail then collapsed back into Caleb when she finally understood. They are gone. Andrew and Natalie were gone. She thought nothing else would break her heart as much as the sight in front but clearly, she was proved wrong.

 **30th of October 2013**

Two years after the fire, the day before Halloween, Caleb, her rock, her _best_ friend, her guardian, died of lung cancer.

How, you might ask? Well, he was in the fire also and managed to escape but the symptoms did not show up until it was too late. His bold green eyes are forever haunting her and his funeral was the last time she cried. He got an apartment and cared for that girl when he turned 18, before that they lived with an aunt called Edith. That fire was four years ago and her brother's death was two years ago, three months after his 18th birthday. Crazy, is it not? Halloween however, is a different story...

 **21st of August 2015**

Now she is just a 16 year old, moving from foster home to foster home because Edith did not want to take her in. Again. I mean, c'mon woman, your younger sister and brother in law will not be too pleased with you up there. Especially since, she is profoundly deaf. Luckily, they had homes on the ready, expecting something like this.

Oh, how rude of me, I did not introduce that young girl.

Formerly known as Beatrice Prior, Tris Wright (only to those outside of her personal life, but in the house, she is either Tris or Bea) is a brave, secluded and harsh with traits of her former self, such as kind and selfless that only emerge when her close ones are around.

Fact: Uses two hearing aids, perfect speech and relies on lip-reading or sign language. She alternates between ASL and BSL.

 **Let us begin.**

She was sprawled across her queen-sized bed, scrolling through her Snapchat stories and chilling, like a normal teen.

"Tris!" Tori, her foster mother, yelled. The still minute and slim girl, scrambled off the bed, strode out of her room with her hair in a messy bun, casually went downstairs to the kitchen and plopped herself down at the glass dining table.

 **Cue the sign language:**

"Sup, T?" You see, Tori was actually her mother's best friend. When she found out about the death of Caleb, (a while later) she took her in but as a foster child.

"You've been with me the longest, haven't you?"

"Of course, I have. For a year. The four other foster homes were just f***ed up. I stayed for 10 weeks in each of them and a week later, you rescued me, well, in the body of Hana! What is this about? It's not like we talk about this everyday...," Tris pointed out, raising her left brow.

"Urm...," Tori chuckled nervously.

"Oh, is the stoic Tori finally nervous?" she scoffed. She has not laughed for the last 4 years. Well, she has but with a certain someone.

Tori shook her head, amused and slid a stack of papers in front of Tris. Her eyes swept over it but one sentence nagged at her so she returned to it.

 _Would you like to adopt Beatrice Prior?_

She lifted her head slowly, giving a curious glance to Tori. She gave a small smile and gestured for her to read on.

 _'Yes,'_ was the word that was written beside it. Tris is going to be an official member of the Wright family.

That reminds me, Tori is married to the President of America. That's wright (pun intended), she's the First Lady of America. Bud Wright willingly accepted Tris when he first heard about her. She now has the skills of: karate, tae kwon do, boxing, shooting, fighting, fencing and more. Including tattooing, gymnastics, and painting, singing, and playing a few instruments. What? A girl gotta have something to do in her free time.

"You're adopting me?" She whispered in shock, unable to sign due to the trembling of her hands. Tori grinned and nodded. Tris flew from the seat and trapped her into a bone-crushing hug. She let a tear slip from her eye before recovering her tough demeanour (doesn't break the streak of her two year of no crying) but unfortunately, Tori sensed the change in her attitude and pulled away.

"It's okay. You don't have to keep your walls up around me," Tori spoke clearly. Tris shrugged and pecked Tori on the cheek.

"So. School." Tris groaned.

"I don't wanna go high school. Why can't you just continue the home schooling?" The teen whined. Tris had never interacted with people for at least two years. She has been to a few important parties here and there but only for an hour before escaping to the roof of her mansion. In her foster homes, due to a huge predicament, she only socialised with the 'parents'.

The country knows of her existence, due to a few 'family' outings and when it was a special American day where the President and his family was required to make a public appearance, but they do not know of the whole past and she intends to keep it that way. As far as everyone is concerned, Tris is Tori's niece, who lost her parents and brother. Only a few staff know the whole story. Hana Pedrad, the magnificent maid, Amar Adedeji, the brilliant bodyguard and Max Owens, the peppy Presidential advisor.

"You'll go to Dauntless High School in September. Only for the sophomore and senior year." Tris agreed reluctantly, knowing there was no way out of this.

"You begin on the 4th and that is exactly three weeks' time." Also precisely 10 weeks and a day until the 2-year anniversary of hating Halloween. Then 1 week and 1 day after Halloween is Tris's 17th!

"So. Shopping?" Tori grinned at the fake enthusiasm Tris mumbled with.

The journey of experience the real world, properly this time, is about to begin. And who knows? Perhaps she will like it. Hopefully.


	2. Tris Wright is Heading Your Way

**Chapter Two**

 **GerdyGertha, long time no see! Haha, glad you do.**

 **Guest, yay! Thankyou!**

 **Brokenwings35, the chapter loved you.**

 **Petite-yoyo, the chapter likes you. Haha, is it? Thankyou, Tris is, in a way, based off myself x**

 **Andrea (Guest), yay, and here it is :)**

 **PMakepeace98, yay, thankyou.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, the idea likes you.**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, surprise?! The story loves you too! *brings you back to life***

 **Hannah (Guest), I'm glad. Updated :D**

 **PenguinTiff, here's more :)**

"Sup 6?" Amar greeted Tris when she walked into the living room after talking with Tori a bit longer. Amar is aware of her deafness, only he is the easiest person for Tris to understand so no sign language is reuqired between the two.

She got that number as a nickname when she knocked out six professionals in fighting. In 6 minutes. On the 6th of August. What can I say? She has a lot of pent-up anger. But the date and time was just a coincidence.

"The sky," she replied. He chuckled.

"Ready for the longest day of your life?" He suppressed his laughter when Tris glared at him.

"Let's just go, you're lucky I like you." It is true. Not many people had the privilege to be liked by Tris. The duo drove to the biggest shopping centre of New York.

"Let's do this." Amar clapped his hands together and rubbed them. Every time a member of the Wright family left the mansion, they attracted unwanted attention and that is exactly what happened.

As soon as she stepped into the front entrance of the shopping centre, many heads whipped around to see her. Tris had to maintain the family reputation and accepted a few selfies here and there as well as autographs. Finally released from the grasps of citizens, she stumbled into Topshop.

"I'm only buying a few skirts, jeans, shorts and shirts." Amar nodded and watched as the girl flew through the shop, picking out outfits. She may dislike shopping but she has good taste in fashion.

They had left the shop an hour later and walking by New Look, a pair of black leather combat boots caught her eye from the window. She strutted in and asked for one in size 5. She came back out with a smirk planted on her face.

"I'm done with my closet. Let's get the school materials." They wandered around the shopping centre, buying stationery, pencil cases, folders, notebooks, all the standard things you needed.

Matalan was their last stop. Tris raked through the bag section and plucked one out. It was a red and black SuperDry shoulder bag. Amar nodded his approval and Tris paid for it. Cheaper than the real price but she is the niece of the President. Well, kind of.

"Subway?"

"Subway," Amar agreed. The duo went to the food court and ordered the 6-inch sandwiches. Jalapeños, ham, chicken, BBQ sauce, pepper, lettuce, tomato and more was put in both sandwiches. They ate it in record time and managed to eat two chocolate chip cookies.

It was times like this that Tris wished Caleb was here because it was their tradition to have Subway and cookies after a day out, but because Amar is her second father figure and best friend, she decided to share it with him. A small smile settled on her lips but when Amar's gaze landed on her, the smile was replaced by a scowl.

They set off back home and Tris immediately prepared herself for school, she filled her pencil case with stationary and filled the other with art materials. She packed her bag with one notebook, one folder and the pencil cases. The school was providing the exercise books and textbooks.

She grabbed a Nike kit bag and folded the P.E uniform that was bought by Hana. It consisted of navy blue shorts and top, along with tracksuit bottoms, navy blue jumper and black socks. This was the standard outfit for track and field events. For games, like football (both kind), rounders, cricket and more, you will be provided with a temporary kit unless you are in a team.

A knock on her bedroom door brought Tris out of her daze.

"Bea, it's me," Hana spoke up.

"Come in!" Tris shouted back. Hana opened the door and smiled, handing Tris a navy blue sports bra. Tris accepted it gratefully.

"So, you're going to school for the first time in 2 years!" Hana signed excitedly.

Tris did not attend school after her brother's death as that is when the bullying accelerated but then died out. She went to four foster homes and in all of the foster homes, including this one up until 5 hours ago, she was home-schooled. She would not be but the bullying at her last school, before the foster homes, went to extreme measures.

"Yeah. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll tell my boys to look after you." Oh yeah, Tris may not be social but she was close to Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, the twins of mischief.

The Pedrads had chocolate skin and had a variation of brown eyes. The boys were Tris's age and funnily enough, were born the day before. Uriah was taller but equally built as Zeke. Tris perked up at this. The boys know. Including the bullying but not the result of Halloween 2013. No one knows, well except Hana and Amar.

"Oh good. I won't be a loner on the first day."

"Damn right you won't. Come and visit Ivanka soon, yeah? She's enjoying the present you gave her last week for her first." Hana hugged Tris and went to start making dinner.

Tris fell back on her queen-sized bed, daydreaming about Ivanka then checked her social media, Blogger. She only followed Tori, Bud, the Pedrads, Amar and Robert and Susan on Blogger but had over 30K followers. Susan and Robert were Bud's niece and nephew. They have only met twice but still talked over messaging and webcam, they also know as much as the Pedrad boys.

She blogged, 'Going Dauntless High School in three weeks. God help me.' Her iPhone pinged countless times and she saw that people were retweeting and commenting. She rolled her eyes at these people and received a FaceTime call from Robert.

"You're going Dauntless High School?" He signed.

"Yeah. Wait, I only posted that two minutes ago?"

"I turned on your post notifications..."

"Wow."

"You're finally."

"I know."

Let me elaborate on the school.

It was a massive structure. It had a large field for all physical activities, with science laboratories, classrooms for Maths, English, French, History/Geography, DT (Food Tech, Textiles and Resistance Materials (Woodwork), each for four terms as there was twelve terms in the year), Music, Drama and more.

The school also had three grand hall for assemblies, productions, performances, celebrations etc going by the names 'Barker Hall' 'Great Hall and 'Hall'. The Barker Hall was mainly for assemblies, while the Great Hall held the action for drama and music while the Hall was for the parties and such.

Form rooms were placed in any classroom and the lockers were scattered all around school, each set belonging to a form. Plus, each year, you didn't have to move forms or form rooms. All were assigned to seven year groups that was each made up of 16 students. Therefore, from the 6th grade to seniors, there was seven forms and overall, 112 people, including Tris, now attended the school.

"So we're really going to see each other every day!" He signed before squealing like a girl. He's gay. He came out at the start of the summer.

"Dude. You don't have to be so ecstatic about it," Tris mumbled.

"Bea! You're coming to school, yay!" Susan signed dramatically. Susan was having her senior year. Eyes were rolled. Again.

"When are you getting your schedule?" Tori had arranged the whole school business during the last week as a surprise.

"Urm, on the 3rd." Robert nodded.

"We got ours already since we've been students for ages but you have to tell me what your lessons are so we can compare. Okay?" She snorted. She doubted they will have similar classes since she has been taught by top tutors but she wasn't going to dampen Rob's mood.

"Okay." She signed back.

"Good!"

"Bea, dinner's ready," Hana popped up on the screen in the corner of her room.

"Oh shoot, dinner's ready. Laters, gay boy."

"I hate you."

"You know you love me, really." She blew a kiss and ended the call.

She bounded the stairs, slightly happier that she was going to have four friends on the first day of school.

"Hey there." She halted in her tracks and gaped at Bud. He'd been gone for a month to sort out conflict in Pennsylvania.

"You're back!" Bud grinned when she embraced him. Tris may not smile or laugh properly but is privately affectionate. She sat at the table between Amar and Hana, with Bud, Tori and Max opposite. Yes, even the staff eat with them. She produced a half smile at the 'family' renunion.

"So high school, huh?" Bud winked.

"Urgg, I'm not even happy about it but with Rob, Suse, Uri and Zeke, I'll live."

"That's the spirit," Tori cheered. The table chuckled.

Dauntless High, Tris Wright is heading your way.

 **So? Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	3. You're the Mother!

**Chapter Three**

 **PMakepeace98, hope this is soon enough?!**

 **Guest, this loves you, sooo much!**

 **DivergentFanCat, thankyou! I type everything on my phone and for some reason, words are erased or changed. Thanks for pointing it out.**

 **Petite-yoyo, hearing aids and yeah she can, it just depends on the person, pace and pitch of their voice.**

 **GerdyGertha, you'll know about her right now!**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, chapter loved you. She meets him in this chapter. I could have made it funny but all the way to chapter 4 was prewritten.**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, girrrrrrrl are you sure? And thanks!**

 **ImagineFan, I'm not that great, there are other great writer's, but thankyou!**

 **Hannah (Guest), loveyou!**

 ** _By the way, this is the school timetable or whatever._**

 ** _Form- 9-9.25_**

 ** _1st- 9:30- 10.30_**

 ** _2nd- 10.30- 11.30_**

 ** _Break- 11.30-12_**

 ** _3rd- 12-1_**

 ** _4th- 1-2_**

 ** _Lunch- 2-2.50_**

 ** _Form- 2.50-3_**

 ** _5th- 3-4_**

 **Prepare yourself...for quick escalation...**

 **I am the 4th of September... 8 weeks and 1 day until the anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 10 weeks until her birthday.**

Tris scooped her buzzing phone from underneath her silk pillow and dismissed her 6am alarm even though school commenced at 9. She rubbed her eyes and rolled off the bed, landing onto the floor with a thud. She grunted in pain and picked herself up. She stumbled to her door calendar and woke up when she realised that today is the day. She transformed into a whirlwind, pulling out her outfit for the day while brushing her teeth and ran the shower. You are probably thinking, 'why wake up at six?'

Well, this brings us back to Ivanka. Ivanka is her year and 3 weeks old daughter. I know, shocking, right? I did mention a Halloween night. Well, this is the time.

 _On the 31st of October 2013, Beatrice Prior was grieving over her brother who had died the day before; this news had spread like a forest fire throughout the entire school, thanks to her best friend, Peter Hayes. She sat in the emptied apartment and let tears stream down her face. Who is going to celebrate her 15th in 13 days with her now? She is leaving in five days._

 _A ring brought her out of her stupor and she crawled to the door. She composed herself and opened the door. There stood her best friend with a Minnie Mouse costume._

 _"I'm sorry for telling everyone. Come to my party? Please, I need you." The girl thought this over and nodded. After all, they are best friends forever. Right?_

 _"Yes! I'll let you change and I promise you, it'll be fun." Peter was right. The whole of the 8th and 9th grade attended and the party was a blast. Each student apologised for teasing her over the social media she had, lightening her mood._

 _Beatrice left after helping clear up and walked the dark streets alone because Peter was unable to walk back with her due to a family emergency. Apparently, Al, his older brother, was missing._

 _She could hear the loud chatter of her schoolmates from afar and shivered under the hooting of owls. She detested the dark and decided to cut through an alley that goes to the front of the apartment. Halfway through, a man jumped out._

 _"Hey Bea, how you doing?" Oh, it was Al. Drunk._

 _"Dude, they're looking for you back home! What are you doing out here? Oh, you're drunk; you're going to get yourself hurt!"_

 _"Waiting for you and I won't get hurt. What a beautiful costume you're wearing!" Beatrice waved her thanks confusingly and tried to leave but Al dragged her back._

 _"You are not leaving." Beatrice looked around anxiously with a 'what' look planted on her face. Al started feeling her on her chest area so she screamed and he clamped his hand down on her mouth._

 _"Be quiet!" He pushed her down onto the floor and played with her hem of her dress. Beatrice widened her eyes in realisation._

 _"Don't touch me!" Her cries for help were blown away by the howling wind, she was swiftly blindfolded and that moment on was forever scarred into her mind._

Her foster parents sympathised when she eventually admitted the reason for her mood swings and constant vomiting, and allowed her to continue her pregnancy. She gave birth on the 14th of August 2014, a week before Tori took her in. Hana was surprised to see a black bundle, which contained a sleeping form in the 15-year-old arms but offered to look after the baby. Up to this day, it was thought Ivanka Macy Prior's mother had given the baby up. All that is known is, she was left on the doorstep of the Pedrads.

This is why Tris was eager to get ready. She would leave at 7.20, giving her ten minutes to travel to Hana's then an hour with Ivanka before leaving at half 8 for the 20 minutes' drive to school. For Al, Tris never gave him away but drifted apart from Peter to avoid later heartbreak, which will probably happen.

 **Back to the present.**

Tris was dressed in high-waisted black shorts, with a white off-the-shoulder top that had geeky glasses on it and wore her black Nike Blazers, with white ankle socks. She wore a black cami underneath because the weather forecast had said there might be hot weather, as summer has not quite finished its torture. Braces were clipped to her shorts and hoisted onto her shoulders, with her hair braided into a side fishtail, completing the geek-chic look.

She grabbed her hearing aids, barrelled into the kitchen with her shoulder and gym bag then greeted Hana.

"Hey! Ready for school?"

"I guess so." Hana smiled softly and served her favourite. Pancakes drowning in maple syrup and whipped cream with strawberries on the side. Tris gobbled it up like a truck driver and helped Hana tidy up.

"Ivanka's been 'mama-ing' all week." Ivanka started saying 'mama' about three months ago and took her first steps two months later. Tris smirked and jumped into her white Audi TT, driving after Hana in her Mercedes Benz. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the house and the first thing Tris saw, was Ivanka beaming at the Pedrad twins. Tris smiled internally, but panicked because the boys did not know. They had always been out of the house when Tris visited. Ivanka sensed her presence and set her sparkling grey eyes onto Tris.

"Mama!" The boys swivelled and practically fainted when they spotted the resemblance between the two. You could hardly see any of Al's features in her but the tufts of brown hair belonged to him.

"You're the mother? But? Dude, what the f*ck? Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter? I'm sure we were meant to know since we're the ones looking after her!" Zeke signed frantically. Tris bit her lip and hoped for a miracle.

"She'll tell us in her own time, I'm sure she kept this for a reason?" Uriah spoke and signed simultaneously. Thank you, Uriah!

"Okay," Zeke said sceptically.

"Right boys, eat your breakfast and go with Tris to school." Hana said, standing in Tris's line of view. Tris nodded gratefully at Hana's look of concern. The boys walked out but not without giving Tris a hurt look. Tris's heart sank but she shook it off.

"Hey there, little imp!" Ivanka had been playing with a little mini plush doll that used to be in Tris's possession.

"Mama." Ivanka grinned before waddling over to hug Tris's legs. Ivanka herself was deaf but had a cochlear and could understand a few phrases. She was set to learn sign language at the age of 2.

Tris pulled her up and threw her into the air, causing a musical laugh to echo through the room; she sat on the floor and played with Ivanka, enjoying her time. I know I said Tris never laughs but with Ivanka, it is like a personality switch. Tris couldn't stop bursting out with short giggles at Ivanka's clumsiness which sparked Ivanka's baby babble, creating an audience consisting of three people in the doorway, which of course, Tris was oblivious to.

"Ivanka is the only thing keeping her grounded," Hama murmured.

"Yeah, but why didn't she tell us? You knew and you didn't tell us. This whole time, we assumed that it was a teenage girl who trusted you to raise her baby but now we know who the teenage girl is-," Zeke rattled off.

"Dude, chill. It wasn't mum's secret to tell and I'm sure there's a big reason behind this." Oh yeah, it's big, you better listen to Uriah, Zeke.

"Yeah, okay. Now I know why Ivanka's always asleep when we return home. It is so damn hard for the three of us to just make her have a one-hour nap. The mystery behind the toys is finally resolved and I'm guessing the silver bracelet we found last week on her first was Tris's."

"She's been looking for that! The silver bracelet has the three Ravens, to represent the members of her family, she had the dates of their birthdays to their deaths engraved on them, and she recently added an imp to symbolise Ivanka also a rainbow for her life. She's been through hard stuff but at the end, she's managed to find some happiness with Ivanka."

"Deep ting man," Zeke remarked. Uriah chuckled.

"Tris!" The young mother spun her head round with a wide smile but replaced it with a straight face when she realised it was Zeke calling her.

"Don't do that face, I watched you the whole time. You're pretty with a smile." Cue the blush on Tris's cheeks.

"Let's go, you need your schedule, locker key and form room number." Tris nodded and planted a tummy fart on Ivanka's belly before placing her in Hana's outstretched arms.

"Thank you for not making a scene and I regret hiding this from you but there's a huge reason for this."

"That's what I said!" Uriah exclaimed, earning a scoff from Tris, as usual. Zeke handed Tris the bracelet he picked up from the lost and found basket the Pedrads owned, Tris thanked Zeke repeatedly and detoured to her car, after receiving a slobbery cheek kiss from Ivanka, with the boys in tow. The boys had a red convertible BMW and led the way.

20 minutes later, the trio arrived at the castle like school and guess what Tris's entrance was?

Imagine Fast and Furious, but in a school setting. She accelerated, shooting through the school gates and skidded into a parking space next to the door, leaving skid marks. Many passer-byers witnessed the whole thing and whispered eagerly to their friends, craning their necks in the forming crowd to see the 'boy' who had done this. Surprise and awe rippled through the large growing crowd when Tris stepped out of her car.

"IT'S TRIS WRIGHT!" A mocha-skinned girl squealed.

"No sh*t, Sherlock. And your voice is too high, Chris," Uriah mumbled while striding over to Tris with Zeke behind.

"That was an epic entrance, innit?" Tris smirked and signed.

"I swear your ego's as huge as Uriah's now," Zeke complained in sign, leaning on the bumper of Tris's Audi. Uriah punched his shoulder playfully.

"Wait, how do you know Tris?" A senior asked.

"My mum's her maid and is a mother figure so we've known each other for the last year."

"She's using your mother as her personal cleaner and housewife?" The same senior spoke.

"Erm, no, not exactly. Yeah, sure, that's the first thing that would come to mind but trust me, she's far from an actual maid."

"And you never said anything?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't have believed me." Zeke pointed out.

"Touché."

"Ur, guys. Nice reunion and everything but I need to check in at the front office. Wherever that is. FYI, just because I am deaf, does not mean I'm mute," Tris interjected.

"Of course. Follow us." The crowd parted like the Red Sea and let the trio, now quartet due to Chris, have a clear path to the door.

"TRIS!" A male voice yelled.

"Oh great. Another fan to deal with," Uriah groaned. Tris turned to the direction of the voice.

"ROBBIE!"

"You know him?" Uriah said in shock.

"Yeah, he's Bud's nephew. Didn't you know?"

"We thought he was making that crap up?" Zeke laughed. Rob bounded over from his black Audi and grabbed Tris into an embrace. Tris pulled away awkwardly.

"Dude. I'm not a hugger."

"Don't deceive yourself." Tris snorted and returned the gesture reluctantly.

"Going to the front office?"

"Yeah, with the twins and a new member of the gang, I guess?" Tris shrugged while looking at Chris, who smiled sheepishly.

The group of five made their way to the front office, attracting plenty of looks and Susan caught up with them.

"Heya!" Susan greeted the group.

"Hey Suse," Tris nodded before turning back to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're here for your things?" The receptionist signed. The school also had signers, just predicting that a deaf student would attend. Seems like they got lucky.

"Yeah," Tris replied.

"Here's your timetable, locker and there are 7 forms which you might know about, 6A, 7B, 8C, 9D, 10E, 11F and 12G. There are other students. You are in 11F, Mr Kang. You will not need to interact with the freshmen and years below. You're meant to socialise with only sophomores but due to some of the subjects, you'll know some of the seniors."

"Thank you."

"I'm your music teacher for Thursday, Evelyn Johnson."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss Johnson. See you around." Tris waved and walked out of the office.

"Read out your schedule for today," Rob signed.

"Oh, I have Gym, Advanced English, Woodwork, Advcanced French and Drama."

"What's up with the advanced subjects?" Uriah asked incredulously.

"I was taught by top tutors."

"Damn girl." Susan fist bumped Tris.

"Okay, I have 1st, 3rd and 5th with you." Rob smiled.

"So do us." Zeke pointed at himself, his twin and Chris. Tris rolled her eyes at the 'us'.

"The advanced subjects are actually the senior lessons Miss Johnson mentioned so we'll be together then!" Susan giggled as Tris did a fist pump in the air.

"Good. I don't wanna be a loner in any of the lessons."

"Nah. You'll meet the rest of our gang in form. Marlene's my girlfriend, Shauna, her twin is Zeke's girlfriend, Lynn is the tomboy so you two will get along well, Will is Chris's geeky boyfriend-"

"He's not geeky!"

"-and Four, who's the eighth wheel."

"Four? I like this guy."

"Why?" Susan.

"I'm Six." The gang chorused an 'oh' except Chris.

"I don't get it."

"You'll find out." The gang had migrated to DT5 and Susan waved her goodbye before going to the other building for SC1.

"What about Lynn though? She's single?"

"She's a lesbian."

"Yay, a homosexual friend!" Everyone chortled and Tris was ushered into the room that had four rows of four desks, meaning 15 other students were in this room too. She was then dragged to an empty desk next to Rob who sat next to the window, with Uriah in front of her, Zeke behind her and Chris on her right. The last five members of the gang poured in with the other classmates and made their way towards them.

"OMG! IT'S TRIS! I'm Marlene." A girl with flowy black hair up to to mid back shouted. Well now, we know who Uri's girlfriend was. The whole room froze and turned to inspect the newbie.

"Welcome to DHS. Hope you like it here, I'm Nita." The blondie smiled.

"Ur, thanks." Tris nodded.

"Loving the outfit, girl!" Chris snapped her fingers and Tris smirked.

"Okay. All of you sit down." Mr Kang clicked his fingers at exactly nine. The class obliged.

Shauna sat behind Rob, Marlene, sat in front of him, Will sat in front of Chris and Four behind her. Lynn on the right of Chris. So there were three rows and three columns filled by the gang and Tris was exactly in the centre of them.

(Four random students consisting of two girls and two boys sat in the front row, Marlene, Uriah, Will in the second with a random dude, Rob, Tris, Chris and Lynn in the third, back row had Shauna, Zeke, Four and Nita.)

Tris could not shake off the feeling of a stare so she turned to the right and caught striking blue eyes. Obviously, this is Four.

He had a chiselled nose, full bottom lip and a hint of stubble on his chin. He wore a black skin tight t-shirt that exposed his defined abs and muscles.

Tris saluted with her right index and middle finger then faced the front, not waiting for a response. She glanced round the room, seeing that on the other side of the room were cookers, with a double fridge behind Shauna, Zeke and Four and Nita. Again, they made eye contact and his eyes twinkled. Tris smirked and bit her lip before turning away.

"As you have realised, we have a new student. Miss Wright, would you like to introduce yourself up here?" Tris exhaled heavily and strolled to the front, as Kang sat on the desk's surface.

"Hey guys, you know me as Mrs Wright's niece. Well, one, she's actually my late mother's best friend, two, I may be small but I have skills I'm sure Uriah, Zeke and Robert would like me to show off."

"Damn right!" Uriah backed up.

"Alright, alright." Mr Kang rolled his eyes.

"Three, I'm profoundly deaf, I do both BSL and ASL. Four-"

"Present." Four's voice rumbled to the front and everyone snickered.

"As I was saying, you may call me six. Five, I am 5 ft. That is all I'm divulging for now. Any questions?" The whole room shot their hands up.

"If there's any about me being single, yes I am." A vast majority of the boys dropped their hands, planting a smirk on Tris's face.

"What happened to 1 through to 5?" Robert smirked, knowing this pissed Tris off.

"Nita." Tris ignored Robert.

"If you're deaf, how can you talk?"

"Oh God. How are you so dumb?" Zeke grumbled.

"Next." Tris shook her head amusedly.

"Hi, I'm Myra." A girl stood up. She had blonde shoulder length hair and dull blue eyes. She was 5 ft. 3. She was the first on the front row.

"Why do you have Six as your nickname?"

"She knocked out six fighters in six minutes on the sixth of August." The class swivelled to see Amar, he bodyguard in the doorway, opposite Myra.

"Hello Amar. May I ask why you are here?" Tris cocked an eyebrow.

"I am your bodyguard, am I not?"

"Urgh. I will talk to Tori about this."

"You wouldn't though." Tris huffed and Amar grinned in triumph, strolling behind the desk to sit on the neglected spinning chair, fuelling Kang's annoyance.

"Wait, she beat six fighters in six minutes on the sixth of August?" Four asked with a shocked expression. All of the girls (all 7 of them) stared at Four with a confused look and the boys shared looks. Tris made a mental note to ask the gang about that.

"Yeah she did. The time and date was just a coincidence," Amar boasted.

"Next question." A girl on Myra's right stood, she had brunette hair with sharp hazel eyes, was 5 ft. 7 and she was a bit bulky for a girl.

"Hi, I'm Molly. What skills do you have?"

"It's a long list of about 10 or more. Karate, tae kwon do, boxing, shooting, fighting, fencing and others. Including tattooing, gymnastics, painting, singing and playing a few instruments, like the guitar, drums, piano and ukulele." The whole class was speechless.

"That's my girl!" Zeke hooted.

"Any more questions?" A boy with strawberry blonde hair and familiar bright green eyes, on the end of the front row, stood.

"Is there any chance you're Beatrice Prior?" Amar spluttered on his Lucozade. (Really, it was Kang's from a drawer and this added to Kang's annoyance.)

"Urm, what?" Tris couldn't believe this.

"It's Peter Hayes. I'm pretty sure you remember me."

"Whoa, whoa. Tris, what is this guy talking about?" Rob stood up.

"Robert, sit down. Peter, elaborate on your assumption," Kang interrupted.

"Really?" Rob crossed his arms, not sitting down, despite Shauna's protests.

"She has the same blonde hair, the same sharp grey eyes, she has the same pink hearing aids and if I remember correctly, there's a scar on her left calf from when I shot her with a paintball." Tris stood there with her mouth open and Mr Kang checked her left calf.

"He's right." Tris did a perfect imitation of a fish while flashbacks of her friendship rolled through in her mind.

"Why did you leave me? The day after my Halloween party, I went to your brother's apartment to see if you made it home safely and I find out foster parents took you in. You never said bye. You told me you were not due to leave until November 5th. You managed to change the date of your departure so we could celebrate Guy Fawkes for the last time. What happened that made you leave early? In addition, you cut off all contact. Changed your email address, deleted your Blogger account, and left your phone in the apartment." Tris scratched her neck nervously as she glanced at Amar, who clenched his jaw, knowing he could not intercept unless Tris was attacked.

The whole class sat there in stunned silence and watched the interaction between the two.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Tris whispered.

"And why not?" Peter stepped out of his desk and walked up to Tris, towering over her at the height of 5 ft. 11.

"Dude. If she can't tell you why she broke off your friendship, leave it," Robert interjected, prepared to step between the two.

"Fine. However, I will get it out of her. We are best friends anyway." Peter mumbled, keeping eye contact.

"We can't be." Tris shook her head frantically. Peter tilted his head but raised his hands in surrender and stalked back to his desk. Tris glared at Mr Kang.

"How could you just let that happen?" Amar put both his hands on either side of his head and flicked his hands away in a 'are you stupid' gesture.

"I'm sorry if this affects you but I believe it's good to speak the truth," Kang says, eyeing Amar's legs on the desk.

"Who cares what you believe? This is high school. Not a stupid counselling session. What kind of teacher are you?" Tris scoffed and strode over to her seat, ignoring the twins and Robert's concerned looks.

Form was silent for the remaining 5 minutes and the bell rang at 9.25, snapping the awkward atmosphere.

Tris dashed to her car, receiving her gym bag, thankful for the fresh air.

"Are you okay?" Amar asked behind her.

"Yeah I guess. It is hard, facing the brother of your rapist after two years. Who was also your best friend." She snorted and headed to the Gym with Amar on her heels. Amar continued into the hall while Tris walked into the changing room.

"Tris!" Chris waved her over to a bench.

"That was really weird in Form. Want to explain?"

"It's complicated." Chris gave her a side look and shrugged with a 'you will tell me' stare. Tris smirked, knowing it was the beginning of a good friendship.

"Hi, I'm Lynn, the one next to Chris."

"Yeah, I heard! I love your hair." Lynn had the right side shaved with the left side full of beach blonde hair flopping into her eyes. It was dip-dyed dark blue.

"Thank you. I'll wait for you outside." Tris nodded gratefully and changed into her kit with black Air Forces as her trainers. She walked out with Chris, who was chatting animatedly about their coach, Eric Lewis. He was really strict but buff with lots of muscle and visible tattoos on his forearms.

Lynn pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on by the changing room door and walked in step with the girls, joining their conversation.

"Ur, Tris, why are you wearing a jumper? It's like 28 degrees." Chris noticed.

"Oh, well, urm, there's something on my back I don't really want to show."

"Is that why you walked into the toilet?"

"Yep."

"Well, what is it?" Lynn interjected.

"Tattoos." Tris whispered shyly.

"Serious? Girl, don't hide them!" Tris glanced between the two girls and mulled over what Chris said.

"Hide what?" Uriah asked when the girls joined the circle of the form.

"She has tattoos on her back."

"Really, Tris? Another secret you kept from us?" Zeke whined.

"What's the other?" Chris bounced a little.

"I swear Zeke, you don't know when to shut up." Tris facepalmed.

"Sorry." Zeke rubbed his cheek. By now, the whole form was listening in.

"So you're going to take the jumper off?" Lynn encouraged.

"Urgh. Fine." Tris yanked off her jumper, leaving her in the sports bra and she turned reluctantly after Chris's ten seconds of begging. Gasps flew through the group.

Her back was inked with chains breaking down the middle of her spleen with the names of: Caleb James Prior, Andrew Caleb Prior on the left side of the chains. The names: Natalie Beatrice Prior, Ivanka Macy Prior with I.M.P next to it, hence the imp nickname, were on the right side, all of which had dates of birth to deaths next to them. She also had two hands clasped together as someone helping the other up in a nude colour, a red orangey tree, a black scale, a blue eye and a fire with the combination of the three colours: red, orange and yellow. Those symbols were placed between each chain break. She then had, at the bottom of her torso, in a blood red colour the date she was raped, the day I.M.P was born and the day Tori took her in.

"What do they mean?" A boy she had not officially met asked. He had black hair and turquoise eyes. He was the same height as Peter.

"I'm Drew, by the way." Tris nodded and looked over at Amar.

"They are confidential."

"Oh come on. First she can't tell Peter why they ain't 'besties' and won't even tell us why she has tattoos all over her back." Drew gestured with his hands wildly.

"Leave her alone, dude. People have secrets. Get over it." Again, cue the confused looks the girls sent to Four.

"Shut up," Drew sneered. Four scoffed and looked over at the door Eric should have come out of. The lesson began at 9:30 and it was now 9:40.

"Fine. You wanna know?" Tris huffed. Drew nodded and a chorus of 'yeah's erupted.

"If I see any of the information on social media, I won't be very happy, depending on what is said. Capiche?"

"Capiche," The group said in unison.

"The symbols, in order, represent selflessness, peace/kindness, honesty, knowledge and bravery. The last date on my lower back is when I joined Tori's family. Caleb, Andrew and Natalie were my brother and parents. The dates are when they were born and when they passed." Chris looked at Tris with tears in her eyes. The girls sniffled.

"Your brother was only 18?" Will quipped.

"Yeah. Lung cancer. My parents passed from a house fire and Caleb's symptoms showed up late." Tris was now bluntly glaring at Peter.

"You remember?" Peter nodded, ashamed.

"You killed my parents. Yet, I forgave you. You were my best friend. Again, I forgave you. You thought it would be funny to pour water on my PlayStation, while I was outside, looking for the cat that you claimed to be an orphan. You then ran out and kept me from entering the house. Well guess what, it wasn't. You then told the whole school I lost my brother and they soon discovered I had to go into foster care. Nevertheless, I _still_ forgave you. Why? You were the best friend who stuck by me, no matter how shy, weird or nerdy I was. I stuck by you, no matter how spoilt, arrogant and selfish you were. You were the only person left in my life I loved. Wow, some first day this turned out to be." The whole group was now staring at Peter with mixtures of emotions evident on their faces.

"I'm not going to reveal Ivanka's identity. I am pretty sure you have a clear guess of who she is. Look at the first date then the second. See how many months is in between. There's your hint." Will inhaled sharply. Tris shook her head subtly, knowing he had figured it out. He nodded and discreetly ignored Chris's pressing glance.

"Why do you even have the date of Halloween?" Myra pointed out.

"Two reasons. One of which, I left my best friend," Tris whispered.

"Second one?"

"I may be the 'niece' of the First Lady of America but even I have my own secrets." Groans were elicited but any further questions were interrupted.

"Alright! 11G! Apologies for being 15 minutes late but I was being informed about our new student and I know what we are doing today. Gymnastics, shooting and fighting." Coach Eric interrupted, breaking all of us from our reveries.

Zeke and Uriah stood on either side of me protectively. Amar placed himself in front of me.

"That was brave of you. But does Tori know that's how they died?" Tris shook her head.

"I was too angry so it just came flying out in the form of words, not punches. I'm usually good at keeping my emotions to myself, you know that, but seeing his face just set something off." Amar went round and hugged her from behind and Tris leaned back into him. Amar nuzzled his face into her hair and Tris let a tear slip down her cheek.

"I want them back." Amar nodded mutely. Tris pulled away and felt Zeke grab her hand, giving it a light squeeze, indicating that he heard the whole the thing and so did Uriah.

They stood in the middle of the gym, watching each student do the running back roll into a round off, double back flips and a front roll ending with a back handspring.

All of them did it well but kept stumbling in the double back flips onwards, and had slow starts except Marlene who stumbled in the front roll, so did Shauna, Lynn, and Will. Zeke, Uriah, Four and Chris's back handsprings were not on point. Rob executed it perfectly but his cartwheel was not up to standards. Molly was the only one who stumbled the whole way through, due to her slightly big build.

"Miss Wright. You're up."

"It's Tris or Six, sir," Tris corrected.

"Whatever, just do the routine." Tris sucked in a breath and went to one end of the gym. A murmur went through the crowd but Zeke, Uriah, Rob and Amar smiled, knowing what would happen.

Tris sped towards the midpoint of the gym, pushed herself into a back roll, straight round off then the double back flips were identical. In the end of her front roll, she jumped into the back handspring and completed it with a straight body with arms up. Coach Eric did a slow clap.

"Excellent. Best performance I have had since the beginning of my ten years of teaching. It should be done that way. You see that fast sprint? Best build up for a back roll. Thank you very much, Tris."

"You're welcome." Tris smirked.

"I expected better from you, Peter. I mean we attended the club together, didn't we?" Tris commented.

"I stopped when you left," Peter said plainly and it was obvious the subject should be left untouched. Tris shrugged and went over to the shooting targets, everyone else following.

"Right. Just watch my actions. Feet should be shoulder length, arms stretched out fully." Coach Eric demonstrated and shot five bullseye in a row. Everyone took their turn and again, Molly fell behind but everyone did good, achieving at least three bullseyes. Four executed it perfectly, as well as Tris.

"Tris. You are going to be blindfolded. There's a reason why I chose these three activities." Eric beamed. Tris went into shutdown mode, recalling the night she was blindfolded. She hated being blindfolded and Amar knew this.

"Sir. She is forbidden from being blindfolded."

"Oh really? But I want to test her."

"Yes, I know. I'll put my hands over her eyes," Amar suggested. Eric accepted and Tris allowed Amar to cut off her sight.

"Shoot." Tris obeyed.

"Again." She obeyed.

"One last time." Tris obeyed. Laughter rippled through her classmates. Amar removed his hands and Tris was shocked. She had shot the heart, abdomen and private area.

"Well Tris. You clearly are talented. Explain your actions."

"Inhale, aim, exhale and shoot. It's basically focusing your mind on the target and merging yourself with the gun becoming one."

"Try it." The whole class took her advice and ameliorated dramatically.

"Thank you, Tris. Now let's see if you deserve that nickname of yours."

 **Yes yes, I know, bit fast to reveal her secret but who cares? Probably most of you. This actually is an asset for my plot in future chapters. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	4. Fine, I Submit

**Chapter Four**

 **4th September, still.**

 **PMakepeace98, ya liked it! Thank God!**

 **DivergentFanCat, you're awesome! It is, isn't it? I hope so too. Haha :)**

 **PenguinTiff, thankyou!**

 **GerdyGertha, she has, hasn't she...:( but don't fret, it will become better :D**

 **Hannah(Guest), yay! The email about your review got deleted *cries*.**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, ah yes... *thinks up a day* thankyoou! I'll try!**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, :D what?**

 **Almost forgot to update today, hahaa. Birthday is coming! It's coming!**

"Thepairings are as followed: Edward and Molly, Myra and Peter, Marlene and Will, Uriah and Drew, Rob and Chris, Lynn and Shauna, Zeke and Nita, and Tris with Four. Four is the best fighter so let us see how that turns out... It's 10 so let's make these quick." Eric grinned.

The class grumbled but shut up when Eric's pointed stare swept over them. The first seven fights were at least 3 minutes. Leaving 9 minutes until the end of the lesson.

The rules were the fight is not over until you make your opponent submit, concede or unconscious.

The names that follow were the winners: Edward, Peter, Marlene, Uriah, Chris, Lynn, Zeke and the last fight was currently going on.

"C'mon Four! Make me proud!" Nita purred, creating a wave of nausea to pass through the gang.

Tris was swift; attacking when there was an opening then stepped or leaned out of Four's range before he could strike back. Tris spun into a roundhouse kick, managing to kick Four's temple, which was 1 ft. 2 taller. Four stumbled back but regained his balance and swiped Tris down onto the fighting mat. He straddled her and pinned her arms.

"So. Can you get out?" Tris had taken off her hearing aids but still could lip-read and flung her leg into where the sun doesn't shine. Four's grip on her faltered then she flipped the duo over and punched him repetitively in the gut. She pinned him down successfully.

"Submit." Four shook his head. A punch to the groin. 'Ohh's went through the audience. Four winced but refused to submit. Tris did a bold move and sat fully on his junk. Which was hard as hell, but luckily, he had baggy shorts. Tris smirked when Four blushed a deep red, putting tomatoes to shame. She lifted herself back up and went down but before she settled fully down there, Four gave up.

"Fine. I submit." Uriah hollered, jumped onto the mat and threw Tris into the air before swinging her around.

"Wow. And this was all in a minute," Eric said dumbfoundedly. He obviously was not expecting his new student to beat the best fighter in school. Yes, in the school, even better than the seniors are.

"Four, meet your match. Right, class. Get out of here." Tris managed to escape Uriah's grip and glided over to the changing room.

"Wow, how did you learn to do that?" Myra inquired.

"My bodyguard. Something happened a while ago and he taught me how to fight. In fact, he's how I know how to do all of the physical stuff." While the girls changed and chatted, the boys were shocked over Four's loss in the other room.

"Dude! She beat you. And it's a _she_! And she has a mean kick..." Edward burst out laughing.

"Did you all hear the way Nita purred? That was a new low for her," Uriah muttered and the boys agreed. Nita may have been the popular girl but she was secretly hated because of her slutty ways. Damn girl; keep your body to yourself, like please.

The rest of the day went like a breeze. English was tough but the seniors were pleased to be challenge by a sophomore. Break was hilarious. DT was fun when a tool fight broke out, almost earning a detention but because of the spectacular birdhouses, everyone got let off. French was fluid when Tris even surpassed the teacher. Lunch almost resulted in a food fight.

Drama was the second best lesson for Tris where she could incorporate her old and new personality into the characters she was given.

"Wow, you really showed your abilities to the fullest." Amar signed, when the duo arrived home around half four.

"Yeah, it's mandatory to make a good impression of the first day," Tris spoke.

"It would be nice for you to tell Tori though." Amar pointed out. Tris muttered curses under her breath and proceeded to Tori's office. Three knocks later, she was sat in front of Tori.

"How was it?" Tori signed excitedly. Bud leaned forwards on his chair in the corner.

"It was great. I beat the best fighter in school named Four, I was a better French speaker than my teacher was, I was a challenge to my senior classmates in English and Drama and Woodwork was fun. But...," Tris trailed off, picking at Tori's attention.

"What happened?" Tori signed a bit less excited than before. Tris sighed and Bud chewed on his cheek.

"Let me tell you how my parents and Caleb died first," Tris recounted the whole story of how Peter broke her PlayStation and the effect it had on Caleb. Tori leaned back on her chair.

"It's a relief to finally hear this but what brought this up?" Tori signed. Bud just kept quiet.

"Peter is my classmate." Tori stood up quickly and crossed to the floor to ceiling window to lean on it.

"Okay."

"This morning, I had to introduce myself and I accepted questions. He recognised me as Beatrice Prior and in Gym, my tattoos were revealed then that's when it spilled out." Tori rubbed her face with both palms and Bud tensed up.

"Wow. Didn't your form tutor do anything or Gym teacher?"

"He allowed Peter to carry on. The Gym teacher turned up late," Tris muttered.

"Oh God. Wait. Your tattoos. I've only seen the names and chains but I know you've been to the parlour for updates." Tris panicked, Tori cannot see Ivanka's name. Tris glanced around the room nervously.

"Is there something I don't know as well?"

"I may or may not be a mum?" Tris said. Tori's eyes widened and Bud choked on his water.

"What?" They shouted in unison.

"I was raped. The day after Caleb's death. By Peter's brother. Only Amar and Hana know. Amar found out when I was almost raped this year. Hana has been looking after my daughter since you took me in." Tori stumbled back to her chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tori yelled. Bud placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"I was too scared! You don't know how hard it was to keep it a secret."

"BUT YOU'RE A TEENAGE MOTHER! YOU ARE NOT EVEN 17! HOW THE ACTUAL FuCK DID HANA KEEP THIS FROM ME?" Tori relinquished her hold on the bubbling mix of her emotions. Tris flinched visibly and Tori dropped back into her seat.

"I'm sorry." Tori signed. Tris shook her head.

"I wanted to tell you so badly. You have no idea. Ivanka is the only person that keeps me from exploding. She is the sunshine in my life. It was hard explaining it to Amar. I am sorry you are not the first to know. It was awful, going through the pregnancy. Conceived when I was 14, born when I was 15. I held her in my arms and a week later, my mother's best friend is rescuing me. In the body of Hana, and when she saw my daughter, that is when I was relieved. I was not alone anymore. In the foster homes, the parents gave me the provisions I needed but never supported me. I was an outcast, Tori. Which is why I neglected to tell you." Tris rambled, leaving Tori in a guilty state.

"Even Amar knew?" Tris jumped slightly.

"Tris, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. As long as you know."

"If you want, she can come here." Tris bit her trembling lip and nodded gratefully at Bud who finally spoke.

"Thank you." Tori smiled and walked round the table to hug Tris.

"What about Peter? Does he know?"

"No. It's his brother."

"Good point. Go and relax, I'm sure today's been stressful," Tori signed. Tris nodded again and left the office, releasing a heavy sigh. She crossed the hallway and dashed up the stairs to her room.

She stood on her bed, in the middle and took her time to scan the room.

It was a wide square, with the theme red and black. On the left of the doorway, was a collage of her photography and on the other side was her dresser that held mirror and necessities. No make-up, nope. The wall opposite was painted red with a black T.

That is where the queen-sized waterbed laid. Opposite the wall of her photography, was her black walk in closet and on the opposite of her dresser had her bathroom. Between the bathroom and dresser was the wall-sized curtained window and opposite that wall was the desk where she did her work, leaving a space behind the door.

Tris plopped down onto the white duvet and checked her iPhone.

She had countless messages, most were from Zeke and Uriah. Will's message was the one that caught her attention.

'Is Peter the father?' Tris gagged and typed back a 'EW NO!'

'Chris- Girl, got your number from Uri.'

'Lynn- Uri gave all of us your number. Lol.'

'Marlene- I'm going to pass out. I have your number! Eek.'

'Shauna- Today was unusual but that fight though...'

'Four- 'I bet Zeke congratulated you on getting me to submit.' Tris replied with 'hell yeah.'

Tris conjured up a group chat and renamed the numbers:

Four- 4

Uri- Huge Ego

Zeke- Idiot

Will- Erudite

Lynn- Tomboy

Chris- Fashionita

Marlene- Fangirl

Shauna- Girlfriend of Idiot

 **Hey guys!**

 _Huge Ego- Sup?_

 _4- Hey_

 _Idiot- Why is my nickname Idiot?_

 _Girlfriend of Idiot- I am Girlfriend of idiot!_

 _Fashionita- Fashionita!_

 _Fangirl- Really? Fangirl. Really?_

 _Tomboy- Whoop! I am Tomboy._

 _Erudite- Why am I Erudite? Oh yeah..._

 _Huge Ego- How is everyone doing that?_

 _Huge Ego- Oh wait, never mind._

 _Huge Ego- Hey, I do not have a huge ego!_

 _Huge Ego- Anybody see how defined my muscles became over the summer?_

 **Dude. That was a perfect example.**

 _Fashionita- Anyways, is it me or is everyone curious about I.M.P?_

 _Erudite- No cos I already know._

 _4- How?_

 _Erudite- That hint she gave was simple. I am surprised none of you figured it out._

 _Idiot- Uri and I know so yah._

 _Girlfriend of Idiot- oh come on!_

 _Fangirl- Anyone notice how Tris is not responding?_

 _Tomboy- Yeah I think this is a touchy subject so let us give her time to tell us. Tris, that was an epic fight against Four._

 _Fashionita- OMG IT WAS!_

 **Lol people, it was nothing...**

 _Fangirl- Urm. It was something. You beat the best fighter in the entire school and even at shooting. He used to be the demonstrator and tbh, you are a better one and you only taught us for five minutes._

 _4- You guys are just talking about me when I'm right here..._

 _Huge Ego- Get over it._

Tris smirked and the conversation went all the way to midnight since the first day was a Friday. She also had individual chats with the gang and there was one that bothered Tris.

It was with Chris and Chris had brought up how Four never really talked, hence why confused looks were happening in Form and Gym. Chris rattled about how it was possible Tris would be the one to bring Four out of his shell.

She went to bed, imagining the chances of that, meaning that a certain pair striking blue eyes starred in her dreams.

 **I need names of seniors. People can make up a character by PMing me, guests you just review! Thank you! Extra details are required, but not mandatory. Till later, BooksLover2000... PS. Any additional ideas are welcome!**


	5. You Bet On What, Exactly?

**Chapter Five**

 **5 days until my birthday! Ahhhh! Yes, I'm still alive. Things just been hectic and yeah.**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, much love girl. Hahaa, here it is!**

 **Brokenwings35, yay :)**

 **DivergentFanCat, THIS WAS AN AMAZING REVIEW! Sorry for caps, you just made me smile :).**

 **Divergent to the core, I couldn't update 'now' but at least I updated 4 days later? Eh? Eh? *pokes your cheek and smiles, wanting approval***

 **PenguinTiff, ahaa I just realised that I told you my birthday on the other story's chapter but you'll see it soon, lol. (It's the 13th!)**

 **Maya(Guest) I'll see what I can do, she'll come in a while! Thanks :)**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, yay! Hope you find this one awesome too! Love the characters, they will come soon.**

 **5th September. (8 weeks until the anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 9 weeks and 6 days until her birthday.)**

"Shh!" Tori shushed Bud as he finished off the construction of the baby red cot that was pushed against the wall of photography, in the space left between the desk and behind the door.

Tris grunted and rolled over to her bedside table, clicking on her phone to see the time. She sat up, not registering the crowd that had gathered in the room. She rubbed her eyes and screamed before trailing off after the registration of the scene. She grabbed her hearing aids.

"Surprise!" Uriah shrieked before diving onto the waterbed and Tris, having quick reflexes, grabbed onto the bed frame to avoid falling out.

"Mama!" Ivanka clapped her hands and reached out for Tris who stepped out of her bed and walked towards Hana with a huge smile. Tris received Ivanka and she giggled, causing everyone to beam.

"Thanks, guys. I'm so happy!"

"You should be. I had to pack all of her stuff," Zeke whined.

"You love me really." Tris flicked her hair and Zeke grinned.

"Of course."

"Go into your closet." Bud pointed and Tris settled Ivanka on her hip, striding to the door and opened it, gasping in awe. The area was decorated again so that a quarter of it was bare and clearly now belonged to Ivanka.

"You are amazing. All of you," Tris sighed and cringed when she received a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"Ew, Uriah!" Tris groaned. Everyone chuckled and Ivanka giggled.

"I need a shower." Her phone blared out 'Mad World'.

"Right after I answer that," She muttered. She picked it up, setting it on speakerphone.

"Trissy!" Chris's voice declared. Tris groaned, wondering why she was awake at this time.

"Hi, Chris!"

"Can I come over?" Chris pleaded. Tris cleared her throat, of course, and scanned the room., "Can I?" Chris asked uncertainly. Everyone was silent.

"Mama...," Ivanka whined after having tried to get Tris's attention.

"Who was that?"

"Uh, it was uh...," Tris stuttered, trying to think of a lie that Chris would believe.

"My little cousin!" Tris says biting her lip, knowing Chris wouldn't believe that.

"Awe, cute, so now, tell me who is really there," Chris says and though Tris can't see her, she can tell she's wearing a sarcastic smile. She can picture Chris tapping her long, perfectly manicured fingernails on the nearest hard surface.

"Fine, you got me," Tris huffs.

"So who is it?" Chris asks impatiently, her voice high pitched and waiting for an answer. Tris stared at Zeke who shrugged and Hana whacked his head.

"Hey, cutie! Missing your mum? Want me to take her off your hands?"

"Uriah? What are you doing there?"

"I'm... babysitting. With Tris."

"You told me you were hanging out with mates."

"I finally fooled the Candor!"

"Oh shush. Who's the baby?"

"One of my mum's friends' daughter's daughter..."

"So, Tris. Can I come over?"

"Bea! We're going to Bud's parents when Hana gets off."

"Sorry, I have plans."

"Yeah, okay," Chris scoffed before hanging up. Tris sighed.

"They're gonna have to know one day."

"It just can't be soon," Tris replied to Zeke. Uriah took Ivanka who giggled at his face.

"I didn't even make a funny face."

"This proves our point of your face being naturally funny."

"Is that a good thing, Tris?"

"Not necessarily..." Tris smirked before sauntering into the bathroom.

 **Close call.**

 **Monday 7th September. (7** **weeks and 5 days until the anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 9 weeks and 5 days until her birthday.)**

"Advanced English, Advanced Maths, Gym, Biology, Free," Tris rattled off to the group in Form.

"I don't have a free last period," everyone said, except Number Boy.

"I do." Tris exhaled in relief.

"Yay, I won't be alone."

"Oh, you will," Lynn mumbled.

"Meaning?"

"He doesn't talk. That was just a required answer."

"We'll see." Tris smirked, turning around and plucked up her bag as the bell rang.

"$20, she doesn't get him to talk," Lynn muttered as Four walked out.

"It's on." Zeke shook hands with her.

 **Fast forward.**

"Oh, tell me."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"You barely know her."

"Doesn't mean I'll sell her out."

"I'm your girlfriend."

"And you're her friend," the subject of the conversation interjected. Chris opened her mouth but closed it. Tris stood behind her.

"Tris, I-," Chris began, spinning.

"Nah, it's cool. I just thought you'd be one of those who'd be patient. You wouldn't like it if I attempted to pry answers about you out of close friends," Tris spoke, before extracting her gym bag and placed her English and new Maths textbooks into the locker.

"But here's a tip, don't do it in a public place." Tris smiled softly before heading to the cafeteria for break.

"What just?" Chris tilted her head.

"She's a beauty, that one. She has already made friends with the two seniors in English who badmouthed her. Their names were Nic Davies and Jace McDonaugh." Amar beamed before following Tris. The couple walked together and Chris apologised.

"It's okay. Your curiosity just got the better of you." Will nudged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Break breezed past, Gym, Biology was great fun, and Lunch was funny, whereas the free period is where we are headed.**

Tris strolled into the Art room, where Four texted her he would be. Four was seated in front of a canvas in the middle of the room and Tris dumped her bags onto the tables.

"Where's Amar?"

"Went home." Tris shrugged before edging closer to him. She gasped at his work.

It was a muscled torso and legs with red shorts on. Arms were held up in a defensive stance with boxing gloves on. Beads of sweat were drawn on and you could see the defined six-pack. Opposite this figure was a battered black punching bag in mid-swing.

"Is it that bad?" Four's voice rumbled. Tris snorted and shook her head. Four's face became relieved.

"Is it you?" Tris whispered and Four nodded slowly. Tris stared at the painting for longer.

"It's amazing." She shook her head and sat next to him, focused on the blank canvas. Her hands became their own and Four's jaw dropped at the speed she worked at.

The white canvas was transformed into a grey form, with tangled black vines and small-blossomed white roses on the branches. Thorns were also drawn and Tris completed her shading before getting up to wash her hands.

"Whoa," Four breathed.

"You know, I believe that Art -any form; dancing, music, painting, yada yada- is meant to be a way to express your feelings," Tris spoke as she watched the water carry away the black on her hands.

"Definitely," Four agreed, looking at Tris's back. She had worn a white top with grey leggings and her black and purple Huaraches.

"Tell me about yourself," Tris instructed as she leaned against the sink, drying her hands. Four cleared his throat and kept the eye contact Tris created. He wanted to refuse but something about her grey eyes encouraged him to talk at an extensive length, for the first time since he joined the school in 8th grade.

"I transferred here in the 8th grade, when my father got promoted in his job. I like the colours black and red. I am a musician. I am an only child. I own a motorcycle, I like to work out every Saturday and-."

"Stop right there," Tris interrupted. Four raised an eyebrow.

"That's enough for you to spill. You don't have to tell me everything. You probably don't trust me that much."

"But I do," Four whispered and Tris tilted her head, striding to her seat and adjusted it so that she faced him, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees and her chin on her knuckles.

"Why?"

"Your eyes hold that gentleness. I-I-I don't know. It is like the grey is symbolising a fog. Meaning that any secret you learn, is forever concealed." Tris blushed.

"That's some deep sh*t, right there." Tris cracked a smile and Four chuckled quietly.

"You laughed!"

"Correction, chuckled."

"Same thing! Chuckled is a synonym for laughed."

"Alright." Four raised his hands. Tris smirked.

"So you're a musician."

"Yeah, I sing and play guitar." Tris nodded and looked around. There. She knew she had seen a guitar when she walked in.

"Yours?" She asked, gesturing to the guitar, in the corner of the room. Four looked behind him, nodded, before getting up, and collected it. He turned his chair and tuned the guitar. He strummed some notes and Tris recognised it as 'Numb' by Linkin Park.

As he started singing the beginning lyrics, his deep voice resounded around the room and Tris was hypnotised by the strength in his voice.

"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow," Tris sings quietly and Four grins while continuing.

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you," Four sings. Tris sings her line again, just a little louder.

"I've become so numb," they sing in unison, their voices echoing and reaching each corner of the room.

"By becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you," Tris concludes. Four strums the last note of the chorus. Four smiles and Tris blushes.

"You have a great voice."

"Shame, you're the only person who's heard it."

"Nope," A feminine voice spoke and their eyes avert to Miss Johnson.

"You have Music on Thursday, correct?" The duo nodded.

"The assignment was to work with a partner and do a duet. Originally, Tris, you were with Will and Four, you with Chris. But after hearing that, as I'm walking back to my class, you two are placed together." Tris groaned.

"I have to sing? In front of the class?"

"The winning pair get to star in the Music trip we're doing in New York," Evelyn finished before smiling and left. Four beamed and Tris huffed.

"You actually want to do it?"

"Why not?"

"Fine." Four laughed at her annoyed self and Tris smiles to herself at his change of character. The two chatted for the last quarter of the hour as well as planning what to sing.

"He's bound to be in here," Zeke suggested as the gang walked to the Art rooms. They halted in their tracks when a masculine laugh and a feminine cry of protest drifted to them. They stood in the doorway, watching the pair as they faced the window, pointing at random things while chatting about different subjects.

"That's not true!" Tris shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, it is. I even have the glasses to prove it and school pictures. Thank God I grew out of it before coming here."

"You? The geeky boy with glasses and braces? With a bad case of acne? I have to see those photos."

"You're welcome to," Four laughed and Tris beamed.

"$20 dollars you owe me, I believe," Zeke spoke and the pair spun to see the crowd in the doorway. Lynn huffed and pulled out the money from her purse and placed it into Zeke's waiting hand.

"You bet on what exactly?"

"Whether you'd get him to talk or not."

"Oh, so I believe that the money's mine. Since I'm the one who got him to talk." Tris grabbed the money and Zeke grunted.

"Let's go." Tris looked over at Four who had his backpack on and guitar in hand.

"Where you going?" Chris questioned.

"I'm dropping him home," Tris stated and the bell rang. Tris picked up her stuff and walked through the group.

"Bye," Four grinned.

"He smiled!" Will gasped.

"Correction, grinned."

"That's my line!" Tris whacked his chest and the pair walked out, ignoring the eyes that followed them.

"Oh, I get to ride in her car!" Four yelled over his shoulder.

"Dang it!" Uriah cried.

Tuesday 8th, was not very eventful, since she had Advanced Maths, Chemistry, Advanced French, Advanced English and Free. Four and Tris agreed to meet up in the Art room every Monday to Thursday, since they has the same free period. They discovered after school, that they could sign out so they settled on half an hour in school and the other half, just roaming Washington. Amar finally backed off and did not come to school with her anymore. With a bit of bribing and pleading.

Wednesday 9th, **(** **7** **weeks and 3 days until the anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 9 weeks and 2 days until her birthday)** came and Tris had Physics, Biology, Advanced Maths, Free and Free. It was not until the fourth period, when Chris finally confronted their relationship. In every subject so far, except the advanced ones, they would be flirting or passing notes. Tris was becoming more cheerful and Four had even started to talk to teachers when they call on him.

"What's the juice?"

"Huh?"

"You and Four!" Chris deadpanned and Tris stopped writing in her English book.

"What about us?"

"You're all cosy and cute now!"

"I've joined just 5 days ago and it's only been two days." Tris scoffed. Chris squealed.

"You like him!" Chris screamed and the gang snapped to attention. Four's eyes became clouded but he maintained his posture.

"Who exactly?" Zeke jumped in.

"Some guy from her senior class...," Chris lied smoothly and Tris snickered.

"Yeah, his name is Michael" Tris played along.

"Last name?" Uriah pried.

"Michael Doesn't-Exist."

"What kind of- Ohhh...," Will laughed. Everyone huffed and Tris smirked. Four grinned to himself.

"What you smiling at, Number boy?" Lynn noticed.

"Oh, just this scene in the book." Four held up his copy of Twilight.

"You like that?"

"Tris introduced me to it."

"Did she now?" Marlene hummed in amusement.

"The book is funny because of the stupidity of the plot," Tris defended.

"How? It's, it's a stupid love triangle between a human, vampire and a werewolf. Okay, I see that." Zeke shook his head.

"You know that, how?"

"The downside of having a romantic girlfriend."

"Hey!" Shauna slapped his head and everyone snickered. The bell rang and everyone gathered their homework and went their separate ways. Tris and Four decided to go out for the whole hour and signed out.

"Starbucks?" Four offered, as he gave a helmet to Tris. Tris blushed at the memory of the morning when she refused to get on but agreed when Starbucks popped up. Four smirked and revved the engine as Tris wore the black helmet, put his backpack and her bag into the cubby behind her then encircled his waist with her arms.

"Four!" He sighed and turned to Nita, lifting up the helmet visor.

"Nita."

"Aren't you coming to mine?"

"If I recall correctly, I said no to your begging and blocked you on Blogger." Tris snorted and Nita shot a glare towards her. Four waved and rode off, splashing a puddle, elicting a shriek from Nita.

 **Hehe... Thanks, Soccerpup17 for the names, they will be properly introduced a while later.** **Next chapter, Thursday. Music lesson. Tune in. See you next Wednesday. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	6. Birthday Author, y'alll :D

**Chapter Six**

 **Sorry for not posting guys!**

 **Happy late birthday to PenguinTiff! Hope you had a great day boo :)**

 **Soccerpup17, love you :)**

 **PMakepeace98, yay!**

 **Brokenwings35, thankyou.**

 **DivergentFanCat, ngl, this review made me smile!**

 **Petite-yoyo, highfive!**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, Halloween, why not?! Agh, lightbulb!**

 **ImagineFan, #yay! Hahaa, do you read it over and over until I post *eyes emoji***

 **EmoFangirlEaton, of course I did!**

 ** _It's my birthday! :D_**

 **10th September, Thursday.**

 **(7** **weeks and 2 days until the anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 9 weeks and 1 day until her birthday)**

 _Drama, Woodwork, Gym, Music and Free._ Tris read off her schedule as she turned off the engine of her car. A tapping on her window got her attention and the squished face of Four elicted a roll of the eyes. Four gestured to the empty seat and Tris nodded. He climbed in and gritted his teeth as soon as his back came in contact with the chair. Tris caught this and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"You tensed up when you leaned back."

"Very observant today, are we?" Four spat and Tris's jaw went slack, since it was the first time he had snapped like that and Four stuttered.

"N-n-no, I'm just in a dodgy mood today."

"Yeah, okay. The bell's about to ring," Tris whispered, before clambering out of the car.

"Way to go, Four," Four grunted bitterly. He got out and heard the lock click. He exhaled heavily and walked quickly in front of Tris who was putting her gym bag on her back. Tris stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it," Four spoke. Tris nodded and went to step around him but he blocked her.

"Hug?" Four pouted and Tris scoffed but wrapped her arms around his neck and he relaxed, chuckling, bending his head to rest it on hers and placed his hands on either side of her waist, squeezing gently. This was their first official hug. Tris breathed in his Lynx deodorant while Four inhaled the strawberry shampoo from her hair. Four heard the faint bell and kissed her head before releasing her.

"Forgive me?"

"How can I not?" Tris smirked and grabbed his hand before jogging to the main entrance. They continued holding hands as they walked into the form room, chatting. The room was loud but the gang's attention was on the duo. They released hands and were taken aback at the eyes on them.

"No comment," Chris murmured and everyone jumped back into their conversations. Tris and Four shared a glance before sitting in their seats.

Drama flew with the amount of laughter that accompanied it. Woodwork was relaxed and Gym was as challenging due to the karate session. Lunch was painful, but! Music was finally here.

Everyone trickled in and Miss Johnson was standing in front of her desk with a smile.

"Hey! Our first music lesson has arrived!" Miss Johnson declared and everyone cheered. As Tris walked past, she looked in Johnson's eyes and was surprised at the similarity of it, compared to Four. She shook it off and sat with the gang.

"Your very first assignment is to work with your partner, do a duet and perform in front of the class next week."

"Aight, bring it on!" Zeke clapped his hands. Johnson smiled and put the list up on the board.

 _Drew and Molly, Nita and Peter, Chris and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Rob and Lynn, Zeke and Will, Edward and Myra and Tris and Four._

"Get started," Johnson smiled. Everyone got with their respective partners and the room erupted into loud chatting.

"Oh yes, the trip we are doing on the 6th of November, the winning pair stars." The room increased in volume and Johnson chuckled.

"Empire State of Mind," Tris and Four said in unison, they smirked and shared a high five. It was agreed both would play guitar and do the drum beats on the body of the guitar.

"You know the part, 'One hand in the air for the big city'?"

"Oh yeah, what about it?" Tris wrote the arrangements in her notebook.

"You sing that by yourself like the original then the last chorus, we sing together."

"Of course." Tris nodded, writing this down.

"My house or yours?" Tris silently prayed he would say his but luck for the day seemed to run out.

"Could it be yours?" Four asked nervously. Tris murmured an okay, mentally planning what to do with Ivanka.

"Practise in the free period?" Tris suggested. Four agreed and they fistbumped. The bell rang a while late and Tris dragged Zeke, Uriah and Will out of the crowd.

"I'm having Four over-"

"Ohhhhhh," Uriah wolfwhistled.

"-for practise. And Ivanka's there..."

"Then why's Will here?" Zeke pointed out.

"He knows she's mine."

"Oh yeah."

"What do I do? I was hoping you and Will could take her but I'm guessing whatever song you're doing would scare her. Also, I don't trust you, Uriah. You could just be going over to suck Marlene's face off." Tris bit her lip while Uriah wiggled his eyebrows, doing a mini hip roll and Zeke whacked his head.

"Tris, I'll be in the Art room." Four gestured to the general direction of the room. Tris nodded and waved. Four walked away. Tris wringed her hands and pulled out her phone, fingers flying at the speed of light.

"Who you texting?" Uriah questioned.

"Your mum." Tris looked up and a few seconds her phone pings.

"Perfect. She's going to take her to the baby park for two hours around half 4." The quartet went their different ways and Tris stumbled to the Art room. Four was strumming on his guitar.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. Just a little problem at home."

"That involved Will?" Four raised an eyebrow. Tris sighed and shook her head. Four nodded and sent a reassuring smile her way. The 50 minutes flew with the practise and Tris drove with Four behind on the motorcycle. Tris caught Hana driving away with a bouncing Ivanka in the carseat.

"Was that the Pedrad's mother?" Four inquired as they met at the door.

"Yeah."

"I swear there was a baby in there too."

"Her friend's daughter's daughter." What? It is true.

"I'm assuming the daughter's in school."

"Yep." Tris nodded and glided to her room.

"Just put your stuff somewhere." Four placed his backpack on the floor near the door.

"Bring the guitar. We're going to the studio in the basement."

"I thought no one's heard your voice."

"Soundproof."

"Ah." They strode back down to the ground level and grabbed a few waffles to snack on with a huge bottle of Coke.

"No cups?" Four said.

"Just drink it from the bottle." Tris shrugged.

"Are you not scared of 'cooties'?"

"What type of girl do you take me for?" Tris proclaimed playfully. Four laughed but faltered as the studio came into view. There was a drum kit, piano, keyboard, and a few microphones. Then there was a glass wall with the mixing table on the other side, a door in the corner to pass through both areas.

"Wow. This is huge."

"I know. I just had a dream of someone or people coming over. It came true!" Tris responded, picking up her guitar.

"Pedrad boys never came in here?"

"You can never trust them..." She carried a stool closer to a mic and Four followed, murmuring an agreement. They both set up and everything was turned on, except one thing.

"Wait, you need to turn on-"

"Begin recording, Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. Take one."

"Welcome back, Tris Wright. Recording." Tris smirked and began strumming. Four recovered from his shocked state and joined in.

 **Skiiiiiiiiiip.**

"That was great!" Four grinned after they listened to the recording and Tris smirked, not knowing the effect it had on Four, while fistbumping him. They strode upstairs, disposing of their rubbish and carried on to the bedroom.

"You like photography?"

"Love it."

"Why's there a baby cot here though?"

"It used to be mine." Tris lied smoothly.

"Looks new."

"Never used it." Four stared at her and she avoided his eyes. They stood in silence for a while. Tris groaned and looked him in the eye.

Tris inhaled and exhaled then walked from her bed to next to him.

"It's my daughter's." Four's eyes widened and he turned to her with a gentle expression.

"Ivanka's the daughter." Four said in realisation. Tris nodded.

"I'm not going to ask who's the father, or how you got pregnant. She's the baby, who left with Hana, isn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"She has your eyes." Four smiled. Tris smirked and leaned into his arm that wrapped around her shoulder.

"TRIS!" Hana yelled through the speaker in the corner of the room and a baby giggle followed.

"Wanna meet her?" Tris asked.

"Why not?" Four grinned and the pair walked down the stairs together. Hana gasped and sent a questioning look to Tris.

"He knows." Hana beamed and handed Ivanka over, who was squirming for Tris's attention.

"Mama..." Ivanka babbled, toothless.

"Hey there, how's my imp doing? Four, meet Ivanka. Ivanka, meet Four." Tris held out Ivanka and Four hesitated before retrieving her. Ivanka chortled sweetly and Four relaxed visibly.

"Gorgeous, like your mother." Tris blushed and Hana cleared her throat with a smile.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"How old is she?" Four asked as Tris led them to the living room.

"1 year and 3 weeks, 6 days. Tomorrow's a month."

"Gave birth when you were 15, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

"That must have been hard..."

"It was," Tris snorted.

"When's your birthday?" Four asked randomly.

"That's for me to know and you to never know."

"13TH OF NOVEMBER!" Hana screamed from the kitchen.

"HANA!"

"THANK YOU!" Four laughed and Ivanka giggled along, playing with his ears. Tris smiled at the interaction of the two and Four's beam placed butterflies in her stomach.

"Why 'imp'?"

"Her name is Ivanka Macy Prior. And she reminds me of the imps my, err mum, used to tell me about." Four realized the situation was bit tense so he changed it.

After dinner, which was the signature Jollof rice and turkey Hana did occasionally, the duo chatted mindlessly about themselves, letting the other chip away at the surface of their facade.

Ivanka fell asleep a while ago as Four hummed to her while walking around the bedroom.

"I've got to go," Four declared. Tris walked him to the door and Four stepped out, "thank you for opening up to me." Four murmured.

"You seem trustworthy, Four. Under that tough exterior, you've got a kind heart. Plus, if you trust me, it's fair to trust you back." Tris shrugged, leaning on the doorframe.

Four reached out and caressed her cheek. Tris closed her eyes and he pulled her into an embrace. They hugged for a while then Four kissed her head.

"Call me Tobias when we're alone," Four signed as they released each other, cold at the loss of each other's warmth. Tris took the time to teach him the alphabet and a few phrases during the free time the duo had. Tris tilted her head with a cute smile.

"Of course... Tobias," She whispered. Their hands linked for a few seconds then Tobias kissed her hand before striding to his motorcycle. Tris stood in the doorway, watching. Tobias rode off in the evening darkness and Tris grinned to herself, shaking her head.

"He's a good guy." Amar nodded to the door as Tris walked into the kitchen. Hana was serving him food and Hana agreed, waving her serving spoon.

"The boys have always told me about Four. Their knowledge on him is limited. The fact he laughed the entire time and how Ivanka was comfortable with him, it is great. He had a bad past, anyone can tell, but no one knows what it was. All that is known is that his mother left while he was young and his father is Marcus Eaton," Hana stated.

"Keep him around." Amar waved his fork before he left for his room. Hana and Tris cleared up then Hana left.

Tris stalked to her room, plaiting her hair and stood in front of Ivanka's cot, watching as she twitches gently during her silent dreaming.

"I love you," Tris mumbled, bending over to kiss her daughter's chubby cheek, as well as ensuring that her cochlears were charging.

She switched off the light, took out her hearing aids, placed them on her bedside table and scrolled through Blogger. She returned Four's follow and the rest of the gang too. She checked the baby monitor, positioned it under her pillow and turned off the small lamp, letting her mind be plagued by the beautiful blue eyes she has come to enjoy in the short time period of four days.

Meanwhile, the owner of the blue eyes stepped into his house, knowing that the darkness was a signal.

"Boy," his father hissed, switching on the living room light. Tobias sighed quietly and pulled off his shirt, kneeling and awaited the lashes for being home after his father. The first whip of the belt came down on him and Tobias stifled his groan by stuffing a fistful of his shirt in his mouth.

His father released his twisted anger, the abuse raining on Tobias's back and the victim slumped onto the floor once his father left the room. Tobias grunted and stumped up to his room, not bothering to clean his wounds and fell face first onto the bed.

He rested his cheek on his forearm and struggled to sleep for an hour. When he finally let the events of the day swim around in his mind, he dreamed sweetly for the first time in years, despite the searing pain he encountered every time he moved.

 **:). Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	7. She Came Onto Me!

**Chapter Seven**

 **Hannah(Guest) hehe, yeah it was! Thankyouu!**

 **PenguinTiff, thanks and you're welcome!**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, ahh no he didn't, not just yet... hmmm it's a possibility.**

 **DivergentFanCat, yaayyy! Thankyou! Maybe. Or maybe not. :D**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, *gasps* bruhh you mocked my age! Yay! And here it iss :)**

 **ImagineFan, bruh you sure about that?**

 **(7 weeks and a day until the second anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 9 weeks until her birthday) Friday 11th September.**

"Hello sweetie!" Tris cooed as she scooped Ivanka out of her cot. Ivanka giggled wildly and clapped.

Tris was showered and ready for the last day of school before the weekend. It was agreed Four would pick her up at 20 minutes past 8. It was currently 8 and Tris used this time to bath her daughter which she rarely got to do. Ivanka splashed about happily and Tris grinned at her excited state.

Ivanka was cleaned and dressed in a red jumpsuit with a white beanie while Tris wore a white turtleneck with a pair of red 3/4 length jeans and tied her hair into a messy bun. It was cute.

"Tris, Four's here!" Hana spoke on the screen and speaker in the corner of the room. Tris beamed, grabbing her bag, remembering her Gym kit was in school and carried Ivanka down.

Hana was waiting by the front door with a couple of breakfast bars and pancakes in a container. Ivanka was placed on the floor and she whined slightly before smiling sweetly at the doll dropped in front of her. Hana hugged the young mother who bounded out of the door and greeted the tall figure leaning on the bike. He retrieved the food and placed it in the cubby of his bike.

"Good morning." Tris poked Tobias's cheek and he chuckled, catching her retreating hand to kiss it.

"Good morning indeed." Tobias smirked at Tris's blushing face. They both wore their helmets and Tris was about to sit on the back when Tobias beat her to it.

"Urm?"

"You're driving." Tobias grinned at Tris's horrified face.

"I don't know how to!" Tris protested. Tobias laughed and coaxed Tris to sit down. She shakily placed her hands on the handles after gripping the strap of her bag and Tobias covered her hands with his own.

"Just become its best friend," He spoke as she looked back. She nodded and revved the engine, giggling. The pair drove off successfully and Hana, who watched through the curtains, cheered to herself.

"They're developing feelings for each other, don't you think?" Hana mumbled to Ivanka.

"Definitely," Amar responded from the kitchen doorway. Hana smiled and Amar took Ivanka from the floor.

"This is awesome!" Tris shouted as they neared the school. Tobias chortled and Tris beamed as the rumbles of his voice vibrated from his chest to her back. They sped through the school gates and people murmured in a surprised state as they witnessed Tris's signature drift.

"Tris!" A feminine deep voice yelled as two girls neared them.

"Hey guys!" Tris greeted them. They were both tall and obviously fit, due to their slim stature. One of the girls was just a bit taller and she had long, hip length, wavy ombre hair with intense ice-blue eyes while the other sported a short, chin length, straight white blonde hair, which was beautiful once you matched it with her grey eyes.

"You lied! You said you couldn't ride a motorcycle in Maths on Wednesday!" The taller one said.

"Alissa. Calm your tits. I only learnt... 3 minutes ago." Alissa shoved Tris's shoulder playfully.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Tris said. Alissa winked happily.

"Hi, Four!" The other girl smiled. Tobias blinked and kept quiet, staring deeply into her eyes and she averted her eyes nervously while fidgeting. Tris whacked his chest with a grin which shrunk subtly when she felt fabric. He caught her hand like usual.

"Stop scaring the poor girl! I'm so sorry, Bella. He likes to creep people out. For no reason." Tris said the last sentence while glaring at Tobias and he scratched his head, using the other hand with a smile. Tris continued glaring at him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Tris raised an eyebrow. Tobias grunted.

"For creeping you out. Bella, did you say?"

"Tris said it but yes, it's Bella. But for the that, you get the punishment of calling me... Belladona."

"It's a punishment for you too. Considering the fact you don't like the name," Tris pointed out, finishing off the pancakes she took out of the container in the cubby.

"Shh," Bella retorted. Alissa chuckled and wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"Hey, how's family?" Tris asked Alissa with a caring expression. Alissa shrugged with a fake smile.

"Finding out that your parents lied about their marriage for the past five years is quite depressing. Especially when they placed the false idea of a happy family in your 11-year-old brother's head. But it's definitely a great present for your 18th birthday!" Alissa bit out. Bella squeezed Alissa's hand gently and Alissa smiled softly, before kissing her forehead.

"It's a good thing I have this gal right here," Alissa stated. Tris smiled and eyed the tall females with curiosity but shook it off and hugged the two seniors.

"Well, we have to be off," Tris declared. The seniors nodded and waved them off. Tris strode into school with Tobias a few feet behind, still holding her hand. Tris stopped a while away from the form room and Tobias scrunched up his face in confusion. She sighed and felt his chest.

"Trying to seduce me?" Tobias chuckled with a bit of panic laced in his voice. Tris lifted his black shirt, ignoring Tobias's defensive hands and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Bandages?" Tris whispered anxiously, realising it somehow linked with the way he reacted the other day in the car. Tobias sighed and shook his head pleadingly. She exhaled quietly and looked up at him.

"I'm here when you're ready." The bell rang for form time and the duo walked into form.

"Tris! What is this about you driving a bike?" Chris exclaimed and Tris beamed, the events of two minutes ago pushed to the back of her mind.

 **Skip to French.**

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Tris Wright. Comment tu s'appelle?" ***** Tris spoke smoothly as she sat in front of a girl, Jasmin. The inside tables had to rotate around the outside tables after 3 minutes of conversation so everyone could improve their confidence and speaking skills.

Jasmin,her bright blue eyes stood out the most on her face, which was pale but not as pale as those of dead people were. She had moved from the North of Canada so she was still adjusting to the warm weather Chicago had to offer. Her deep red hair was tied up in a bun but its length was shocking. She had grown it out all the way to the floor. She was currently sporting a black jumpsuit with her favourite leather jacket and combat boots.

"Je m'appelle Jasmin. Now let's cut the crap. We all know you will ride through this exam perfectly. No need to speak to me in French. Just let me talk and you correct." Jasmin spoke and Tris smirked.

"Alright then, bring it on." Jasmin smirked in return. The lesson flew by and Jasmin nodded at Tris who smiled slightly before waving and heading off to find Tobias so they could walk to lunch together. Like usual.

She was in the corridor, heading to the Art room when she heard a feminine voice. She stopped in her tracks, thankful she decided against her boots. She peeped around the corner and there he was, kissing Nita.

She stifled her gasp and walked backwards. He hated Nita, right? Right? Tris shook her head and walked off, mulling over the scene she just witnessed. She pushed it down; convincing herself, she did not like Tobias. Or did she?

"Tris!" Her head snapped up and she saw Chris barging through the crowd and smiled. Chris skidded besides her and bent over, panting.

"What, did you just run a marathon?" Tris remarked as they both walked to the cafeteria.

"Oh, shut up," Chris playfully retorted. They sat at the gang's table and everyone looked at her; she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Where's lover boy?" Zeke asked and Tris clenched her jaw.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you normally walk into here together? Which is why I called you," Chris added. Tris shrugged.

"He's busy."

"Doing what?" Uriah pried. Tris glared at him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Tris hissed before getting up and collecting her stuff. At that moment, Tobias strode in with his mask on and everyone turned to him.

"And you were...?" Marlene questioned.

"Got caught up in something," Tobias mumbled.

"That stopped you from walking into here with Tris?" Shauna inquired. Tris huffed and stalked off. Tobias clenched his fists and followed. Tris almost reached the school's entrance when Tobias grasped her arm.

"Tris, what did I do?" Tris snorted and turned around.

"Instead of lying to me about Nita, you could have just told me you were with her," Tris growled.

"What are you going on about?"

"Don't even, you seemed pretty content with Nita's lips on yours." Tobias's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"N-n-no! She came onto me!" Tris scoffed.

"Cut the bull," she muttered before whipping around and she strolled to her car. Tobias grunted and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"She likes you, you know. She just doesn't know it yet," Chris stated from behind Tobias.

"You heard all of that?"

"Of course." Tobias sighed. Chris came and stood by him, watching as Tris throws her gym bag into the car and sits inside, slamming the door.

"And you like her too," Chris declared before patting his shoulder and returning to the cafeteria. Tobias furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still on the figure in the car.

"Do I?" He whispered to himself. Oh boy, yes you do.

 **Hehehee. Hope you liked this! :D. Not so mean now, am I? (you know who you areeee!)** **StellaNiteWolfblood, thanks for Bella and Alissa! Maya (Guest), thanks for Jasmin!** **Till later, BooksLover2000...**

 ** _*Hello, my name is Tris Wright. What is your name?_**


	8. Fine, I Forgive You

**Chapter Eight**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, oh, is it now? Why, thankyou.**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, I try :). *scene :D. Ahaha, thankyou. Glad you liked it.**

 **Hannah(Guest), I'm updating every Friday, that okay?**

 **DivergentFanCat, yay! Was it? Hope it's cleared up in here. I know, Nita is a biatch, ugh.**

 **ImagineFan, lol okay then *grins***

 **So many of you guys have 'fan' in your username, lol.**

 **Updating early, because I love you guys. Btw, read note at the bottom :).**

 **(6 weeks and 4 days** **until the second anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 8 weeks and 3 days until her birthday) Tuesday 15th September.**

"Tris." The owner of the name sighed heavily and twisted her head to face, well glare, at the blue-eyed male who stood a few feet away from her.

"Hi?" 

"You haven't talked to me for the entire weekend. Why won't you talk to me?" Tris scoffed and fully turned her body, leaning on her locker. 

"Oh, I mean, it's not like your close friend lies to you about being in a relationship," Tris gritted out. Tobias's heart skipped a beat when Tris says 'close friend'. 

"But I'm not!"

"Hey, Four!" Nita beamed, bounding up to the pair, stroking Tobias's arm and kissed his cheek. 

"Oh, you're not?" Tris raised an eyebrow. Tobias clenched his jaw and pushed Nita away.

"She came onto me!" Tobias said defensively.

"And you couldn't push her off you? I thought you were stronger than her?" Tris tilted her head. 

"Why would he? He could have all of this but you? Babes, do some squats, actually, a lot and get some boob surgery. Then he'll like you." Tris felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach with the memories that came flying towards her in full force. She smiled sarcastically, fending off the tears that sprung to her eyelids.

"Thanks for the advice, Nita. I was actually meaning to ask how to change my body to attract guys," Tris croaked out before slamming her locker door and strode off. Tobias growled and spun to face Nita.

"Boo, what's wrong?" 

"First off, I am _not_ your boo. Secondly, you can't say that to her!-"

"I just did. Plus she doesn't deserve you."

"Oh, and you do?" Chris cut in, putting her textbooks in her locker. 

"Shut up," Nita snarled.

"No. You need to sort out your appearance, like all of that makeup, the clothes and _then_ start giving advice to girls and trying to get boys," Chris deadpanned before stalking off. Tobias smirked and walked off, leaving a shell-shocked Nita behind.

Tris stood in front of the mirror, after asking all the younger students to leave. She stared at her figure, assuming her nose was too big for her face, her eyes too small and her lips, eh, they were okay. She glanced at her chest and replayed what Nita said. She breathed out and splashed water on before rubbing her red face. 

"You're beautiful. You are beautiful. Oh, who are you trying to deceive, Tris?" She muttered, drying her face and hands. 

"You are gorgeous," Chris stated as she walked into the toilet. Tris smiled falsely. 

"Don't let Nita get to you," Chris ordered before leaving as the bell rang for lunch form. Tris followed and ignored the pleading blue eyes that watched her figure as she sat down.

A paper airplane hit her ear and she bent down to pick it up, ignoring the stares she received from the gang. Nita sighed after countless attempts to get Tobias's attention.

 _Can we talk?_ She shook her head before writing on the paper. 

_What is there to talk about?_ She threw it back. A few seconds later, it returned.

 _What really happened._

_I do not need to know. Like I never needed to know about your relationship._

 _For fuck's sake, Nita is NOT who I like._

 _And that concerns me, because?_ Tris was curious but she pushed it down.

 _God, Tris. Just let me explain in the Art room._ Tris exhaled deeply and walked behind Tobias as everyone departed the room for their last lesson. She dumped her bag onto a table and faced Tobias who looked at her. 

"I never liked Nita. And I never kissed her, well, really what you saw was her kissing me and I... kissed her back but only to throw her off." Tris nodded once and shrugged.

"Okay then," She mumbled, still pissed off.

Tobias huffed, sensing this and walked closer. She stepped backwards instinctively. He kept walking until her back hit the wall and he towered over her.

Her breathing became erratic at the close proximity but she crossed her arms, glaring at him and he placed his hands on her waist. She inhaled sharply at the contact. 

Four had a mental battle on whether to kiss the slightly parted pink lips that have been chewed on since forever but then he kissed her forehead, deciding to do it another time, letting his lips linger. 

"Please don't be mad." He pulled away and pouted, running his hands up her sides. She cleared her throat and blinked, fending off the unknown feeling crawling through her entire body.

"Fine. I forgive you," She whispered. Tobias smiled in her hair as the pair hugged, feeling deprived of each other's warmth.

 **Fluff...**

 **Thursday 17th.**

 **(6 weeks and 2 days** **until the second anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 8 weeks and a day until her birthday)**

"Hello students! Today... drumroll please." Everyone did a rhythmic beat on the tables, Miss Johnson sliced her hands through the air in different directions, and everyone stopped. 

"It is the day." She smirked at the whoops and cheers. She clicked a button on a remote and the board turned on, the projecter's fan humming as it spins. 

"This is the order we'll go in." 

_Drew and Molly, Chris and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Rob and Lynn, Zeke and Will, Edward and Myra, Nita and Peter, and Tris and Four._

Drew and Molly sang, 'Say Something' and it was adequate but Molly's deep voice and Drew's high voice slightly murdered the song. 

"Say something." Miss Johnson ordered. 

"What?" Drew asked. 

"I'm giving up on you."

"Oh, burn!" Zeke and Uriah hollered as Drew and Molly sulked in their seats.

Chris and Shauna mastered the popular song, 'Bang Bang' and shared the rap which they nailed, receiving congratulatory kisses from their boyfriends. 

Uriah and Marlene chose 'Somebody That I Used to Know' and it simply touched everyone's hearts.

Rob and Lynn played around with Rihanna and Drake's song, 'What's My Name?'. However, Rob sang Rihanna while Lynn did Drake and Rob's moves made everyone laugh.

Zeke and Will went for the song that had everyone cheering, 'Am I Wrong?' Will did the mini rap and his hand gestures showed how committed he was to not messing up. 

Edward and Myra used their voices well in 'FourFive Seconds'. The relationship they had boosted the mood and made a stronger performance.

Peter and Nita, however, killed the mood that the others before them set.

They, unfortunately, decided to butcher the song from Grease, 'You're The One That I Want'. They sang to, you guessed it, Tobias and Tris. The gang suppressed their fits of laughter while Miss Johnson sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, thank you!" Miss Johnson shouted halfway in the song. 

"But-," Nita protested. Miss Johnson wore the 'teacher' look and Nita shut her mouth.

Peter placed a smug smile on his face and did the 'call me' sign. Tris kept her eyes on him and turned her body to the back of the room. She looked at the wall and pointed to it, glancing back at him. 

"Were you talking to... her?" Everyone burst out laughing and Tris smirked at Peter's slight glare. 

"Right. It's the last pair of the day." Miss Johnson pointed at Tobias and Tris who stood up and tuned their guitars.

"Okay, we're singing an old song. Empire State of Mind," Tris announced. Tobias began the strumming and Tris jumped in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca," Tobias started rapping and Zeke hooted. 

"Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from..." 

"In New York... Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do," Tris interjected and the girls cheered. Tobias swore a few time but Miss Johnson deflected it. People walking by stopped to hear the duet. 

Near the end, Tris ceased her strumming, leaving Tobias to do the beats on the guitar's body. 

"One hand in the air for the big city," she sung, everyone raising his or her hands, even those in the doorway.

"Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty, no place in the world that could compare,"

"Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah, yeah." Phones went up recording the performance and everyone obeyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Tris grinned and went back to her strumming,

"In New York...," The pair sang in unison, the different pitches of their voices contrasting to make a melodic atmosphere. They finished the strumming and Miss Johnson beamed, knowing they would ace the song they chose then the room was filled with loud noises.

"Dude, since when could you rap?" Uriah nudged Tobias's shoulder as Tris and Tobias walked back to the gang.

"Tris! You can sing!" Chris exclaimed.

"If I recall correctly, I mentioned that on my first day."

"Yeah, but that? That was out of this world. Not being rude, but it's amazing for a deaf person like you," Marlene commented. Tris blushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The room went silent and Miss Johnson smiled.

"This, usually, would take me a few days to figure who the winners were but you guys know who won."

"Fourtris!" Chris blurted out. Everyone gave her an incredulous look. She shrugged with a smile.

"It's catchy."

"Ok then, 'Fourtris' are the winners. They sing the duet on the trip. Oh yeah, the trip will be a week, in New York. The second week we have off for Halloween. The singing we'll be doing is on the 30th then we have an extra day to look around for the last time and celebrate Halloween. More information next week." Miss Johnson dismissed the class. Everyone filed out and Tobias wrapped an arm around Tris's shoulders.

"I told you."

"Yes, you did. It was fun, to be honest." Tris nodded. Tobias grinned and squeezed her shoulders.

"Tris?" She turned to the left and Peter stood there with a nervous expression.

"Yeah?" Tris tilted her head to the side.

"Erm, just wanted to say, well done in there. I always knew you would share that beautiful voice. Anyways, I apologise for the hostility and arrogance I've had towards you. You know, my parents still live in New York. In the same street. They would love to see you. So would Al." Tris tensed up, clearing her throat. Tobias made an internal note to ask about the sudden change in her mood.

"I would love to see the parents who helped, slash, raised me and Caleb and before I got taken in but too many memories are there." It was true. Tris returned for the funeral and it was too depressing.

"Please?" Peter pushed. Tris sighed before nodding.

"Why not then? Just as long as you promise that I'd get a plate of your mum's famous apple pie," Tris teased.

"I promise," Peter chuckled.

"Wait, if they live there, how are you living here?"

"Have you forgotten about Aunt Jeanine?"

"You're living with her?"

"She has money though." Peter smirked, Tris snickered and he smiled before nodding and walking away to Drew and Molly who stood a distance away, waiting for him.

"Who's Al?" Tris clenched her jaw.

"His 19 year old brother," he mumbled.

"Do you hate him?" Tobias asked as they queued up for food.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tris whispered. Tobias nodded and they collected their food after a while before sitting at the table with the gang.

"Oh my god, girls. There's only..."

"6 weeks and 2 days," Will put in. Chris nodded.

"6 weeks and 2 days until Halloween. We have a week in New York. Meaning 4 weeks and 2 days, to sort out our clothes. Before the stores put in costumes." Tris groaned, Lynn cursed and Marlene giggled excitedly. Shauna shrugged, placing a chip in her mouth.

"I wanna look good for our singing!"

"Theme is black and white," Tris reminded her. Chris slumped in her chair, but sat back up.

"Girls wear white dresses, black wrist corsages and black heels while the boys wear black tuxs with white shirts and black ties. Tris, you have to wear a red wrist corsage so you match with Four's red tie." Chris squealed happily before scrambling out of her seat and darting to Miss Johnson who was seated in the teachers' area.

"Since when do I have a red tie?" Tobias asked no-one.

"If she tries to put me in heels, her makeup dies." Lynn muttered. Everyone shook his or her heads as Chris returned with a huge sparkling smile on her face.

"Miss is totally down with the idea!"

"That's my girl. A fashionista."

"Oh, shush." Chris whacked Will's chest and he laughed, kissing her. The supposed-to-be five seconds kiss turned into a full-blown makeout.

"Get a room!" Tris flung a pea at Chris and Will. They separated with a grin. Everyone chuckled and sprung into conversation.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	9. Why Did You Have To Leave Me?

**Chapter Nine**

 **PenguinTiff, boii you were quick! Thanks :)**

 **DivergentFanCat, haha you'll love it! Hopefully. Thankyou! Aww! Oh, definitely. Not too long now. Not too long.**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, swear you were at your aunt's? Aha, I'll do it.**

 **Hannah(Guest), yeah? :). Oh I have, she just hasn't told the gang. To jog your memory, reread the beginning of chapter 3.**

 **Hannah(Guest) how did you manage to post two reviews?! *laughs incredulously* wait, don't answer that.**

 **ImagineFan, :)**

 **Pansycakesrule (Guest) *laughs* **ghetto.**

 **I am on Inkitt! Same username and it's Selfless to Brave (with many alterations, like I'm not even kidding) :)**

 **Omg, guys! Chapter 11, you'll love! Should Tris chop her hair?**

 **(1 week and a day** **until the second anniversary of the hatred towards Halloween. 3 weeks until her birthday) Friday 23rd October**

"We're leaving for New York tomorrow! Yay!" Chris squeaked excitedly as the gang sat on the floor of Zeke's sitting room. Everyone was hyped for the weeklong trip that would be commencing in the morning of the next day. It was Tris's first game of T or D, and they jumped into it, after debriefing her of the rules.

She marvelled at how over the last 8 weeks she's attended Dauntless High, she's already created strong bonds with the gang and a few seniors.

Bella and Alissa's boyfriends, Will and Kile, surprised them and travelled from Long Island to visit the two then Jace surprised Nic by flying to Texas after her so they could spend time with her extended family. Susan was caught making out with a fellow senior, David, so everyone knew she was with him for the holiday. The gang still did not know about Ivanka and Tris knew she would have to tell them eventually.

"Tris!" Rob called out.

"Dare me."

"Oh, the newbie's going straight in for a dare," Lynn commented. Tris rolled her eyes.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." Rob smirked. Tris stood up and settled on Tobias's lap. He encircled her waist with his arms and she leaned back, already warming up. She bit her lip when she felt a growing tent down there but shrugged it off.

"Shauna."

"Truth."

"Is Zeke good or bad at sex?"

"Adequate."

"HEY!" Zeke protested. Everyone laughed and Shauna giggled.

"I'm joking. He's totally a different person, like you won't believe, he-"

"OKAY! Moving on!" Marlene interruped. Everyone laughed again. The game went on for a while and it left everyone in their underwear, whereas Tris had her booty shorts and vest on. She enjoyed the heat and feel of Tobias's chest through his tight tank top as she leaned against him. She also enjoyed the bulge underneath her.

"Tris..." Zeke slurred. Uriah had dared him to down a few shots. He said few, Zeke went over and beyond.

"Truth me."

"Who do you likeeeeee?" He drawled. Tris debated on what piece of clothing to take off.

"I don't like it when your crush finds out you like them through a game," she shrugged, taking off her shorts and sitting back on Tobias. Chris grinned subtly, catching that innuendo.

"Four."

"Dare me."

"Call Marlene's mum and say you impregnated her." Tris smirked. Tobias groaned and asked for Marlene's mum's number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Richards, this is Four from your daughter's school."

"Oh, it's Four! So you do talk!" Everyone snorted quietly.

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

"Well, my dear, what can I do for you?"

"I am calling to inform you that I got your daughter pregnant." There was a moment of silence.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter cheated on Uriah?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"HALLELUJAH! That will give them reason to break up."

"Mum!" Marlene whined. Mrs Richards chuckled.

"I knew you were fooling me. I was expecting a call this evening from an unknown number, concerning you."

"Oh, wow mum," Marlene huffed and everyone laughed.

"Bye children, have fun. Marlene and Shauna, I'll see you soon."

"Bye!" Everyone yelled in unison. The phone call ended and everyone chortled at what had just happened.

"Chris, rate the boy,." Tobias told Chris.

"I never said-"

"You've chosen dare each time you've been asked." Tobias cut in and she rolled her eyes.

"Will, 10. Four, 10. Rob, 9. Zeke and Uriah, 8.5."

"Why do we have the same?"

"You two always argue about who's hotter but really, you both have the same rating of looks." All the girls and Rob laughed while Will and Four suppressed their chuckles. The twins whined in protest.

The game continued way into the night and it did not bother anyone, well except Tris. It was arranged they would all sleep at the Pedrads and Tris did not want to leave her daughter for a week without saying goodbye. They all redressed, which was pointless, but then trailed to the kitchen. Tobias managed to hide his manhood and imagined old grandmas naked.

 _"It's fine. She's in the hands of Hana."_ Tobias signed, slightly gagging at his thoughts.

 _"Exactly. I'm not going to ask how he knows about her but she'll be fine,"_ Rob interjected. Tris sighed and nodded.

"How does Four know sign language?" Chris asked.

"Are you actually asking that, when they spend so much time together?" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Touché."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she whipped it out. A FaceTime call from Hana.

"I have to take this." Tris announced to the gang. They let her go and she walked into the bathroom, accepting the call with a smile. Zeke stood near the doorway to stop someone from walking too close to be able to eavesdrop.

Ivanka's sad face popped up but immediately brightened up when she saw Tris.

"Mama," Ivanka mumbled cutely.

"Hey! How's my imp doing?" Tris cooed. Hana edged into the camera's view and chuckled.

 _"She's been a little grumpy but if you can FaceTime everyday, she will be fine,"_ Hana signed. Tris nodded.

"I will! Love you guys. I was seriously worried."

"Are you doubting me?" Hana said in a playfully hurt way. Tris snorted and shook her head.

"She'll be waiting for you." Hana grinned. Tris smiled in return and the call ended as they said their goodbyes. She unlocked the door and Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine now."

 _"Sure? We don't want you to go all motherly-sick on us."_

 _"Motherly-sick?"_

 _"Worried sick about your baby."_ Tris flicked his ear and he laughed, catching her hand and dragging her to the kitchen where the pizza was.

"We may need to go to bed. I mean, we have to wake up at 6." Will told the group after they gobbled down 6 boxes of pizza and a few tubs of cookie dough ice-cream they ordered.

"Yeah, go with your partner." Everyone went to their other half, including Rob and Lynn, which attracted confused looks.

"What? We can tolerate each other." Lynn shrugged.

"Meaning Fourtris have to sleep in the same bed... Get some!" Uriah waggled his eyebrows. Tris blushed and threw a used spoon at his head.

"Hey!" Uriah yelled, ducking. The spoon hit the wall and landed in the sink. Everyone laughed as Tris did a mini celebratory dance. Everyone went upstairs and split up into their respective rooms, after retrieving their pyjamas.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Tobias declared. Tris went to protest but Tobias's face said otherwise. She ignored this.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor," She deadpanned before slinking into the toilet to change. Tobias bit his lip but took off his top and replaced his jeans with basketball shorts. Tris emerged with her hair in a ponytail and in pyjama shorts with a camisole. She gasped and Tobias spun around.

"That tattoo is amazing," she whispered. He sighed in relief and she hesitantly stepped closer. He turned back around and she inspected the tattoo on closer detail.

It was a padlocked cage, harbouring a fireball, yearning to be freed. Its flames peaked out the bars of the cage and stretched across his back.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, lifting a hand to trace it. Tobias hissed at the sudden touch and Tris withdrew her hand.

"It's fine." He shook his head. Her hand returned to his back and she soon found callous areas. She frowned, glancing at these places. She saw red lines, and pink scabs. It was obvious the flesh had been ripped off viciously. But how?

"What happened?" Tobias swivelled to meet her concerned eyes.

"That's a story for another time." She smiled softly and nodded, climbing into the big bed and taking off her hearing aids, ensuring her phone was charging. The two fell asleep separately.

 **(1 week before the second anniversary of hating Halloween and 2 weeks and 6 days until he birthday.) Saturday 24th October.**

Tris woke up and felt strong arms encircling her waist. She turned gently in his arms, beaming at the sight of his peaceful face as he grunted and snuggled closer, lifting his arm up her torso. Tris grabbed her phone off the bedside table and went on Blogger, activating the camera. She snapped a selfie and admired it.

She was grinning, biting her lip with a slight blush and Tobias's growing hair flopped into his eyes, as his head rested in the crook of her neck, arm draped across her chest and the quilt covering the two.

 _'Woke up like this'_ was the caption and as soon as she sent it, comments were posted and the number of likes increased steadily. Who is awake at 5 in the morning? She chuckled and replaced her phone with her hearing aids. A squeal infiltrated the silence and Chris came bursting into the room. Tobias's eyes snapped open and he groaned, closing any gap that was between the two.

"Hey there," Tris whispered. His eyes widened and he immediately released her, instantly missing the comfort he felt as he held her. Chris was bouncing on the spot, clapping her hands with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Why are you jumping like a mad woman?"

"Check your Blogger." Tobias did this with slight confusion but that confusion was usurped by embarrassment and a smirk. He glared playfully at Tris.

"Surprise!" She squeaked. He tutted and shook his head before facing Chris, concealing his tattoos as he shoved his top on.

"Out."

"Bu-"

"Bye." Chris huffed and slipped out. He turned to Tris who was stretching, looking out of the window. He stared at her back with a smile then jumped the bed like a tiger and landed behind her, grabbing her waist. She shrieked at the sudden attack but did not get time to register it as she got thrown onto the bed. She caught her breath then straight away, she screamed when she got tickled by Tobias as he straddled her. Tobias laughed and she glared at him with a growing smile.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Tobias shook his head as he scrambled off her.

"You're right, I don't." Tris smirked before clasping Tobias's hand and he pulled her up swiftly and caught her in his arms. She gasped then sighed in relief. The two stood in that position for a while, gazing at each other before separating with smiles.

 **Time skips along, smiling widely at the Fourtris love.**

"Gosh, so long," Chris grumbled as everyone of the class filed out of the coach, standing in front of it to retrieve their suitcases. Nita had been glaring non-stop at Tris's head from the back while the gang chatted excitedly. Peter was jealous but he shook it off. Hopefully.

"That's what she said!" Uriah hollered, the boys cackling.

"Right. We are going to check in." Miss Johnson spoke as everyone stood in the lobby of one of the famous hotels, 'Manhattan NYC-an Affinia'.

"How did you afford this?" Molly inquired. Miss Johnson smirked and shrugged, glancing at Tris.

A few minutes later, people were receiving their room keys. Chris, Tris, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn were sharing while Will, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and Rob were sharing another room. Peter shared with Drew. Molly and Nita were pairing.

"The way that receptionist practically worships you," Rob tutted, glancing at the young lady who was alternating between standing up and sitting down every time Tris turned around.

"Tori and Bud donate to this hotel every year. They take in homeless people, which I think is cute." Tris shrugged.

"46," Chris read off the room key, projecting a knowing look to Tris and she rolled her eyes. Everyone took the elevator and as Tris stood next to Tobias, she felt him tense up.

 _"Heights?"_ She signed subtly. He nodded. She chuckled under her breath, to the dismay of Tobias and found his hand, intertwining them. He didn't calm down and Tris cocked an eyebrow.

"Claustrophobia," he mouthed.

"Guys, move forward. I get panicky in small spaces," Tris spoke, everyone shuffling forwards. Tobias's breathing decreased and he gradually relaxed.

 _"Thanks."_

 _"No problem."_ She shrugged before following the girls. Their suitcases were being brought up by the porters.

"Omg, you can see Madison Square Garden," Chris shrieked. Lynn groaned and shook her head, caressing her ears.

"My eardrums just burst."

"Oh, shush."

"Oh. My. God. Madison Square Garden," a voice drifted through the wall.

"The downside of sleeping with a gay guy," Zeke remarked before yelping as something made contact with him. The girls giggled.

"There's a hot tub!" Lynn hooted as she went through a door. The girls hurried to where she was and cheered. A knock resounded through the room. Marlene went to open it.

"Bruh, you got a hot tub?" Uriah asked incredulously, stepping into the room.

"Yeah!" Chris responded. His footsteps neared the girls and his mouth shaped into an o.

"Lucky bitches," he muttered before departing the room.

"Of course!" Lynn shouted before the door shut.

 **Aaaand another time skip.**

Tris walked across the cemetery with a bunch of white roses, 6 to be specific.

As the wind blew in the twilight night, her ears and nose became red. She shivered, teeth chattering, and wrapped her fur coat around her body tighter, cursing mentally as the cold became slightly unbearable.

Her eyes scanned the rows of graves but they did not need to. 6th row from the gate and 4th, 5th and 6th in from the left. She memorised that, knowing she would visit someday. She sniffled, because both she was cold and tears were threatening to escape her eyes, due to the cold but majorly because she was here. She was thoroughly grateful that Miss Johnson let her skip rehearsals to come here, even though she was one of the leads of the song they were currently practising.

"Hey guys," she mumbled, dropping to the floor and crossing her legs as she sat in front of the three headstones.

"It's been a while... A very long while." Tris shrugged, looking around, creeped out at how many graves there were. She snorted humourlessly, watching the air escaping her mouth as she exhaled heavily. It was that cold.

She relaxed her body reluctantly to avoid trembles and rubbed her gloved hands together, knowing it was pointless but she needed something to do. Something to keep her mind at ease.

"I've missed you. It has been crazy these days. I have my first crush. I finally have a group of friends who accept me. Tori has been great to me. My daughter is as lively as a clown. It is funny how I was thinking of abortion but dismissed it. Then I was about to give her up but no. I am happy I did not do either of those. Ivanka is such a great bundle of joy, despite being the product of a rape. She makes me smile. I thought she would remind me of that day, but she does not. She barely looks like Al: Yeah, Al Hayes raped me. Surprising, isn't it? The things tipsy people can do. I wish she could have met you though. I miss the old days, when we used to watch the parades, visit the Statue of Liberty, argue over who the best football team was, stroll through Madison Square Garden, shop in Times Square and all that stuff, the typical American family life. However, I loved Christmas the most, not my birthday, no. Or Thanksgiving. I hate Halloween now. But Christmas? It was when we would stay in, all day and binge-eat while watching silly, childish or action movies, with the occasional romance or tragedy films, and ignoring the phone calls that we would get every hour. I miss you. So fucking much. It hurts. In here." Tris choked on her sobs, her tears tumbling down her cheeks, for the first time in almost a year, as she pointed toward her heart with a shaky hand. She hiccupped and groaned.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Tris muttered bitterly, abusing her lip with her teeth, and winced when she tasted the metallic tint her blood held.

"I want the mother who would tell me to be careful with boys, the father who would forbid me from boys and the brother who'd interrogate the boys I like. I also want the mother to go to when I have a womanly problem, the father to go to when I'm having trouble and the brother who'd be the know it all when I ask for help on my homework. I love you guys though. Hope you're having a fun time up there." Tris whispered, glancing towards the sky and placing two roses on each grave. She sighed, stood up then wiped her tears away, walking away from the three family members who were forever in her heart.

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	10. Wave!

**Chapter Ten**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, okay! Yay. Well, here it is.**

 **PenguinTiff, here you go!**

 **Hannah(Guest) haha, you're welcome! Haha, yay!**

 **If anyone, feels like they need to tell me something, please tell me. Or if you just want to rant, my pm is open. Please guys. I am here for you.**

 **Anyways, you guys will hate me for the beginning of chapter twelve...**

 **(6 days before the second anniversary of hating Halloween. 2 weeks and 5 days until her birthday.) Sunday 25th October.**

"They'll be so excited to see you," Peter declared as they walked up the driveway. Tris plastered a smile on her face and nodded. Tris convinced the gang she was okay and they let her go with hesitation.

"I have missed them." _Except Al._

_Ding dong._

"Al, get the door! I'm making the apple pie for your brother."

"You never bake anything for me," Al whined. Peter chuckled and signed what was being said indoors. 

"Peter! It's been a while, dude. Who's this behind- Tris?!"

"Hey, Al. Been a long time, hasn't it?" Tris smiled falsely, shuffling on her feet. Al cleared his throat. 

"Erm, yeah, it has."

"Well, you going to let us in?" Peter teased. Al rolled his eyes and the duo stepped in. Al could not keep his eyes off Tris while Tris avoided him.

"Beatrice!" Ruth screamed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Ruth, it's great to see you." Tris grinned.

"There's the firecracker!" George cheered as he looked away from the TV. Tris blushed at his comment and sat next to him. 

"How have you guys been? Looking great for a pair of old people, you know."

"Oi, you cheeky girl," Ruth retorted playfully before retreating into the kitchen. George nudged her with a roll of the eyes.

"Al, you gonna talk yet?" Peter shoved him. Al chuckled nervously but his eyes said another thing. 

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure it's just shock." Tris waved a hand.

"Doesn't give him the right to not talk," Ruth commented as she pulled off her oven gloves and sat on the other side of Tris. 

"So, what made you leave early?" Ruth asked gently. Tris tensed up subtly.

"Oh, just the memories. At least I came back for the funeral," Tris whispered. 

"Oh, firecracker. We were raised to sniff out lies. What else pushed you to leave?" George persisted. Peter leaned forwards on his seat and Al fidgeted slightly.

"An incident. It's nothing you should worry about really."

"But you cut off all contact with us," Ruth began to complain, however she was stopped by the beeping of the timer. 

"You're telling us over the apple pie. George, come and help." The parents went off to prepare the pie.

"Why did you leave?" Peter questioned softly, sitting in his mother's seat. Tris trembled and shook her head.

"I-I-I can't do this. I'm sorry, I have to go," Tris spoke, standing up, retrieving her phone from her jacket pocket. Ruth dashed out with confusion written on her face. 

"What? Why?" 

"It's complicated." Tris spat out, staring right at Al. Peter caught her gaze.

"What did you do?"

"Why are you asking me that?" 

"Clearly, she can't stand you. What. Did. You. Do?" Peter growled, walking closer. Al jumped up and shrugged. 

"Nothing." 

"Al, son, tell us the truth," George pleaded. Al shook his head.

"What truth?"

"Tris, what did he do?"

"You don't need to know," Tris whispered, trudging to the door. Peter blocked her.

"No, we're meant to be best friends. Please tell me," Peter begged. 

"Did you ever figure out who Ivanka was?"

"Well, there was a 9 month gap... You're a mother?" Peter yelled. 

"And he's the father," Tris forced out, tears running down her face, for the second time in less than 24 hours. Ruth gasped loudly and turned to her eldest son who had guilt on his face.

"You raped her?" George bellowed, pushing past his wife and towered over Al, who winced and nodded his head slowly.

"I was drunk, I-"

"Al. You weren't that drunk. You were tipsy," Tris hissed.

"You're packing your things, son."

"What? But this happened ages ago!"

"And you didn't tell us," Ruth murmured.

"Tris, I'm so sorry, I didn't intend to-"

"No. Because of you, I had to carry a child. At the age of 15! The foster parents thought I was a slut. It took me more than a year to tell Tori. You knew what you were doing. Thanks to you, I am a mother. Thanks to you, I had to abandon my best friend. Thanks to you, I became an outsider. Your stupid little crush on me caused a pregnancy. Fuck you." Tris gritted out, shoving Peter out of the way and strode out of the house. Ruth burst into shameful tears and George went red with anger.

"You little…," Peter grunted before punching Al on the nose. Al's head snapped backwards and his nose started leaking.

"How could you?" Ruth wailed. Al kept quiet, his face in his hands.

"Please don't kick me out..."

Tris wiped away her angry tears and texted Tobias, walking away from the house to her old one. Where her brother looked after her.

 **Pick me up?**

 ** _Where?_** Tris sighed in relief at the swift reply and rattled off the address. Tobias arrived in less than 20 minutes in a blue Fiat 5ccc.

"The manager let me take the car," he told her as she slipped in, noticing his head touched the ceiling. She nodded.

"Why do you look upset?" Tobias commented. Tris sniffled and shook her head. Tobias smiled softly and grabbed her hand. She accepted it gratefully.

 **Time skip.**

"Tris?" Peter called out as they finished practising 'Lean on Me' by Glee.

"What, Peter?" Tris grumbled. It was just a few hours before that he discovered he was an uncle.

"It's fine, guys. Just go ahead." The gang trailed to the lobby. Drew, Nita and Molly stood out of earshot.

"Can I meet her?"

"My daughter?"

"Yeah. Please?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'm so sorry for what happened."

"It's fine."

"It's not though. Here." Peter handed her some pie wrapped in aluminium foil. She smiled with amusement.

"Thanks. Did Al have to leave? I don't want him to be homeless," Tris croaked out. Peter rubbed her arm with a shake of his head and walked off, leaving Tris then she found the gang who were chatting mindlessly.

"Hey, what did he want you for?" Zeke inquired.

"Oh, to give me some pie. Something happened, so I have to leave before I could eat the pie." Tris shrugged.

"That's it?"

"Wait, what happened?" Uriah interjected.

"Don't worry about it." The gang shared looks.

"Seriously, don't. You'll find out. Soon."

 **Boom.**

 **(2 days before the second anniversary of hating Halloween. 2 weeks and a day until her birthday.) Thursday 29th October.**

"EEK, this skirt is delicious! Tris, you should get it."

"It's winter, Chris. And it's a miniskirt, so... No thank you."

"Why do you have to be a moodkill?"

"You love me though." Tris smirked.

"Yes, I do. But, you won't tell me anything...," Chris whined, Tris stopped raking through the dresses and spun to face her close friend.

"Don't take it personally. I-I am just struggling on how to tell you guys the whole truth. It took me over a year to tell Tori."

"Does Four know part of it?"

"Yeah."

"Why? How?"

"He was at my house."

"So you trust him, more than us?"

"I think it was fair to tell him, when he confided in me," Tris muttered. Chris sighed and nodded. The rest of the day flew by and in the evening, Tris locked herself in the bathroom with earphones.

"Hey!" Tris smiled as the call was answered. Ivanka clapped cheerily.

"I've been trying to get her to wave but it just won't work." Hana let out a breathless laugh. Tris grinned.

"Wave," Tris said in a hushed voice, waving herself. Ivanka giggled and looked away.

"Wave. For me?" Ivanka mumbled in her language cutely and Tris rolled her eyes. Hana laughed.

"See?"

"Has Amar tried?"

"Oh, countless attempts. She just keeps laughing." Tris snickered.

"Tori? Bud? Susan?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Yep." Tris's eyes lit up and she unlocked the door, the girls falling down. She tutted and shook her head. She slipped out of the room, and went to the boys' room. Rob opened the door with a smile.

"Tris!"

"Hey, Rob. I need you to do something."

"Sure!"

"The Pedrads and Four too." They popped out from the living room.

"Wave at the camera," she ordered, holding the phone up so everyone was looking at Ivanka.

"She's so cute." Will grinned before walking to the kitchen. Uriah waved, but Ivanka just giggled. The same result occurred with Zeke. Ivanka lifted up her hand with Rob but did not wave it.

"Four. Your turn."

"Are you trying to get her to wave?"

"No, I am trying to get her to climb a mountain (!)" Tris responded sarcastically. Four rolled his eyes and smiled at the camera. He waved and Ivanka beamed and bounced, clapping her hands then waving back slowly as if she was twisting a lightbulb side to side.

"Did she just?" Tris gasped. Hana grumbled and the boys protested.

"Why him though? Like why?" Zeke groaned. Will laughed and walked back to the sitting room.

"She loves me." Tobias shrugged with a smirk. Tris snorted and wrapped up the call. The girls knocked on the door and Tris opened it.

"Dude, you just left," Lynn stated.

"Yeah, I needed the twins, Rob and Four to do something."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"You-"

"Don't need to worry about it. Yeah, we get it," Shauna snarled. Tris bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"Whoa, Shauna. That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Zeke interrupted.

"It's not easy to tell someone many secrets. Ones that you have held for a while. You wouldn't like it if someone pestered you about your past or something." Tobias spoke.

"The fact that you guys know-," Marlene started.

"Actually, we don't. The twins and I only know about a few, because of certain reasons. Four found out one of them because he happened to be at her house at the time. Will figured it out when Tris gave us that hint in Gym. So stop being bitches and wait for her to tell us," Rob hissed.

"Guys, stop," Tris mumbled. Everyone looked at her.

"Do you really think it is easy to tell someone a secret, no matter how long it takes for them? My secrets are not what you expect them to be. None of the boys know the full story. So don't try to force or guilt me into talking," Tris rambled before striding out of the room.

"Now, can you girls get out? We were in the middle of our boys' night." Zeke spoke, pissed.

"Zeke, we-," Shauna began.

"Just go." The girls huffed and slinked off.

 **Dramaaa... Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	11. Just a little ramble

Right.

Everywhere I look, there's always someone who feels worthless, not good enough and all that shit. I may not know exactly what you're going through, but I feel you.

Being deaf is great, because I can dupe those people who look down at me but then at the same time, it's hard to form relationships with close ones, or even maintain them. I can't talk in real life, like the conversation will be short or one-sided. Social media is where I can do more conversing. I'm writing these stories because they're my release. I can put down any thoughts that I get and type it. Some of the content is based on me.

Due to my current situation, I am well on the way to depression. I'm on the edge. And thanks to my hearing, it'll be a lot worse. So don't think you can't talk to me. So many people have admitted to me about scary shit, but anonymously. I love you guys. Don't feel alone. I'm here for you. I'll help you with your problems. I may be a stranger on the Internet, but I'm being legit right now. I want to make someone's day, I want to be someone's go toer, and all of that. No one, at all, should feel lonely.

Don't hesitate to PM me, BooksLover2000.


	12. Took You Long Enough

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Guest, yay!**

 **Pansycakesrule, this soon enough?**

 **PMakepeace98, thanks.**

 **Guest, *laughs* depends on who you are?**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, oh! Okay :)**

 **DivergentFanCat, haha. It's fine :). I will.**

 **Soccerpup17, is it?**

 **Guest, I just want to let people know that they're not the only one. I was in their position before, thinking I'm alone. Keep on smiling.**

 **Pansycakesrule, you're too sweet.**

 **Fourtrisotpforever, aha aww.**

 **I love you guys. The amount of people who PMed me to make sure I was okay *laughs and shakes head in disbelief* thankyou to those who opened up to me themselves.**

 **(A day until the second anniversary of hating Halloween. 2 weeks until her birthday. Friday 30th October.)**

"They've outdone themselves," Rob commented as the class strolled through Madison Square Garden that was decorated for the event. A huge stage with instruments on with the open space as the audience area. There were speakers, banners and others. The boxed judging area was on the right of the audience spot, just in front of the stage.

"Right guys, go round past the judging table and we'll check in." Miss Johnson instructed. A while later, the competition was in full swing. Many groups of singers travelled from different states to participate. There were two rounds to it, a choir round and the duet.

"I'm so pumped for this. Like we all know Fourtris will kill the duet." Zeke rattled. Everyone beamed in agreement.

A few songs later, the crowd was cheering loudly, for the different schools have performed beyond expectations.

 _"Next will be, Dauntless High! Singing 'Lean On Me'!"_ The crowd hollered and the class took their place on the stage.

"Um, Um Um Um Um." This was repeated a few times, in unison with the instrumentalists. Tobias stepped forwards from the formation.

"Yeah, yeah. Hmm. Ohh. Yeah. Some times in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But, if we are wise, we know that there's, always tomorrow." He sang. The crowd clapped eagerly and the girls ceased their humming.

"Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." Tobias and the girls sang together. Tobias stepped back into his space and Tris walked forwards.

"Please, swallow your pride, if I have things, you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs, that you won't let show." She went to her space and everyone sang together.

"So, call, _call,_ on me, brother, if you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on."

The song went on and at the end, the class received a rare standing ovation.

"You four were bomb." Peter commented to Tobias, Tris, Edward and Myra, since they were the main singers, as they walked off the stage.

"Thanks dude." Tobias nodded.

"Tris, you were on fire! Like that song is one of the hardest to perfect." Marlene squealed. Tris snorted.

 _"Your parents would have been proud."_ Peter signed. Tris smiled tightly and scanned the vibrant area.

"This was one of my favourite places. Playing tag with my brother, getting rides on my dad's shoulders while my mum laughed and took pictures of everything that put a smile on her face , which was mainly us." Tris let out a breathless laugh. The gang listened intently while Peter let his eyes well up.

"One of the things I remember so vividly was dragging you one day because you never really came here. Seeing that grin on your face made me happy. For I had shared something silly with you and you did not judge me for it. Even though we were only 10 or 11. From that moment on, you always jumped at the opportunity to join us whenever we were planning to come here," Tris shared quietly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Peter threw his head back, staring at the sky, struggling to contain his tears. He sniffled and sighed, looking to the side.

"I regret that day so much. I never really got over the fact you stayed by me."

"You were the only person left in my life, except Caleb," Tris commented, with a shrug. Nita scoffed and shook her head, earning glares.

"I hate myself for it. I do not know, I-I-I just wanted to mess with your PlayStation but it erupted into a fire and I held you back, because I did not want to lose you. But because of my stubbornness, I made you lose your family." Peter shook his head, tears finally dropping. Tris sniffled and shrugged again with a small smile.

"All good things come to an end."

"Some too early," Peter finished.

"I still love you. In here," Tris admitted, pointing to her heart.

"You just can't stand to be around me most of the time."

"Exactly," Tris whispered, looking at his red face. She stepped towards him, and wrapped her arms around his torso. He did the same and squeezed gently.

"I'm so sorry." Tris nodded and pulled away.

"Oh man, the emotions," Rob spoke, wiping a tear away. Tris snorted and released a long sigh, brushing away the remains of the tear.

"Have you visited them?" Chris asked. Tris smiled, her eyes responding.

"When?" Zeke inquired.

"The night we came. It was hard. The last time I saw my parents' grave was before Caleb died and I did not visit Caleb's grave at all. Returning to this place attracts all the memories."

"You're so strong," Marlene spoke.

"Who, me? Hell no. It is such a struggle. Being reminded of a few things every single day is tough. I actually hate Halloween now." Peter tensed up visibly and the gang looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, you've never told us why. I remember you staying in while Zeke and I went out with these guys."

"You'll find out tomorrow. I promise. Things are eventually revealed. In the right place and at the right time."

 _"And now, it is time for the results of this round. Orlando High are in first, with 49 points out of 50. Dauntless High and Michigan Prep are close behind with 47. Maryland Boarding for Girls have 42. Chicago Cadet for Boys are last with 40. Sorry to Texas Trinity for Girls, Kanye High for Boys and Washington Prep, for they got less than 40. Thank you for coming."_ The gang cheered and high-fived each other, pushing the moment of earlier to the back of their minds. Miss Johnson beamed and the rest of the class clapped happily.

 _"Time for the duets! We'll going in ascending order, so Chicago Cadet for Boys, come on up!"_

"We're either third or fourth," Tobias told Tris. She grinned. Tobias grasped her arm softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Just a bit emotional after sharing something like that but one step at a time, right?" Tobias kissed her forehead and hugged her tenderly. She breathed in his scent and they stood that way until it was their turn.

"You can do it," the gang assured the two as they strolled onto the stage with their guitars. The instrumentalists leave their stations, except the drummer. Nita shrieked and stomped off. The gang snickered into their hands.

 _"Looks like this duet has musicians in it too!"_

The performance of 'Empire State of Mind' went exactly as planned, with Tobias nailing the rap parts perfectly and Tris coming in at the right moments. The crowd hooted and cheered as they ended. Tris beamed and Tobias chuckled, quickly hugging her.

"I'll never get tired of that beautiful voice."

"Oh shush." Tris grinned as they strode off. Nita had returned to the group and rolled her eyes.

 _"That was a strong performance. May someone answer this for me? Are they dating?"_

"See! Even the commentator ships you!" Chris squeaked. Tris blushed and Tobias laughed. Nita huffed childishly.

Orlando High did their performance where two boys sang 'Champion' by Chipmunk and Chris Brown and to be honest, it was explosive.

"Damn, they were good," Uriah spoke.

"He's fit...," Chris sighed, staring at the dark brown-haired boy, who dominated the duet. Will spluttered on his drink and gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm with an even fitter boy though." Will smirked, fanning himself.

"Of course."

"Don't get too gassed."

"I'll try."

"Anyways!" Marlene said loudly.

 _"Oh, what's this? It's a tie between Dauntless High and Orlando High!"_

"Huh?" Edward said incredulously. Everyone shared looks.

 _"The judges are throwing in the surprise round. A solo."_

"Tris," Everyone said in unison. Tris's eyes widened and she stuttered.

"What song?"

"Hello!" Chris shouted.

"Hi! Now suggest a song!" Tris screamed, slapping her friend on the arm.

"No! I mean, Hello by Adele. You sang it really well in the shower this morning." Tris facepalmed with a smile and the gang 'ohh'ed with laughter.

 _"Orlando High will go first. Please welcome Oliver Jameson."_ The dark haired boy, who previously sang in the duet, took his position in the middle of the stage and began strumming on his guitar.

"From walking home and talking loads," he started.

"Omg, he chose Let It Go by James Bay!" Shauna whispered. He continued, capturing the hearts of many.

"Trying to fit your hand inside of mine, when we know it just don't belong. There's no force on earth, could make it feel right, no. Whoa."

"Trying to push this problem up the hill, when it's just too heavy to hold. Think now's the time to let it slide."

"So come on, let it go! Just let it be! Why don't you be you, and I'll be me. And I'll be me. Everything that's broke, leave it to the breeze, let the ashes fall, forget about me," Oliver sang strongly. Tris exhaled deeply and shook her hands to fend the nerves away.

Oliver finished singing and the strumming eased away. Part of the audience stood but everyone cheered loudly.

"Thank you," he spoke before stepping off the stage. He walked over to the group.

"Who's going up?"

"That would be me," Tris replied hesitantly.

"Oh, you'll do great. I mean, you were epic in the other rounds. Good luck, even though you don't need it." He winked. Tris blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."

 _"Time for Miss Tris Wright."_

"The president's wife's niece?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Tris answered before dashing up the steps and clearing her throat and holding the microphone and the stand. The music started and Tris subconsciously tapped her feet slowly in time with the tune.

"Hello, it's me. I was wondering if, after all these years, you'd like to meet, to go over, everything. They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing. Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California, dreaming about who we used to be, when we were younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet." Tobias stood at the bottom step while the gang watched with excitement. Nita got Tobias's attention and smiled seductively. He gave her an annoyed look and she pouted, turning away.

"Hello, from the other side! I must have called a thousand times, to tell you, I'm sorry. For everything that I've done, but when I call, you never seem to be home!" Tris hit every high note and Peter grinned, to the annoyance of Nita.

"Damn, that's some different voice to this morning," Chris exclaimed. The end of the song approached and as the last note of it was done, an uproar erupted. Tris bit her lip as she stayed on-stage and Oliver came on with a smile. They joined hands and the commentator came on too, standing behind the two with an envelope in his other hand.

"She's such a flirt. It's disgusting." Nita rolled her eyes and picked at her nails. Everyone shared looks at the hypocrisy she literally just portrayed. Molly stepped away from her, walking nearer to Edward and Myra. Drew scratched his head and stood with Peter. Nita let out a high gasp and stamped her feet, crossing her arms.

 _"So many young people with big voices that need to be heard,"_ he spoke as he opened the envelope. He got the plastic card out and kept quiet, leaving everyone in suspense.

 _"And the winner is... Tris Wright! Well done, Dauntless High."_ Miss Johnson shot from her seat in the audience and jumped up and down, squealing. The class rushed onto the stage and engulfed Tris into a bear hug. She grinned and managed to escape.

"You were great. Honestly." She smiled at Oliver. He nodded.

"Thank you. Who knew a deaf person could be so talented?" She blushed and the pair hugged.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tobias watched the interaction with a pang of jealousy in his heart but he looked away and laughed as the Pedrad boys danced ridiculously. Tris returned to the group and pictures were taken, as they received their trophy and money certificate.

"You did it! Your principal will be excited to hear about this." Miss Johnson clapped. They all returned to their hotel and slept with big smiles on their faces. It has been a great day.

 **Well, that's the-**

 ** _Do not even stop there._**

 **Whoa, okay! Sorry, Tris.**

 ** _Well, get a move on!_**

 **Okay!**

 **The second anniversary of hating Halloween. A week and six days until her birthday.**

"So pumped for tonight!" Zeke declared as the gang sat in the girls' room.

"I'll be chilling with Netflix." Tris shrugged.

"Today's the day," Chris pointed out.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Tris smirked. Everyone groaned and she snickered.

"Where to start? Ah, okay." Tris leaned forwards, clutching her hands together and resting her arms on her lap.

"Two years ago today, Peter had a Halloween party. The day before, Caleb had died." The girls gasped.

"Sad, I know. Anyways, I was meant to go to a foster home later on. It had spread like wildfire and Peter was to blame. However, being the selfless child I was, I forgave him. Letting him coax me into a Minnie Mouse costume. Everyone apologised and wished me luck. The party ended and the house was a mess, so I stayed behind. When it was tidied up and all that shit, Peter's parents stopped him from walking me home because his brother was not home yet. It was classed an emergency. I would have slept over but I dismissed that idea; I was stupid to do so. As I walked back, Al, who popped out of nowhere, he was tipsy."

"Who's Al?" Marlene inquired.

"Peter's brother," Tobias responded. Tris nodded, looking down at her hands.

"He always had a crush on me. I knew that, but I was only 14 and him, 16/17. He hit on me and I deflected it, telling him his family was worried. He complimented me and I was confused. He, err, he let his hands wander." Tris bit her lip, looking up into the eyes of her beloved friends.

"Then, err, you see, h-h-he raped me," she whispered, looking away as sharp intakes of breaths followed. Rob gasped, both hands raised to his mouth then one dropped to his heart. She coughed slightly and chewed the inside of her cheek.

"I now have a daughter. Ivanka Macy Prior."

"Oh my god." Chris slapped a hand over her mouth. The boys clenched their jaws while the girls let guilt overtake their facial expressions.

"Going into labour at 15 years old isn't great. At all. Even when you are alone and the only support you have is the nurses. Nevertheless, my daughter is one of the greatest things in my life. Zeke and Uriah knew about her, because they looked after her. Without the knowledge that she was mine. On the first day of school was when they found out."

"Omg, that baby? She's so cute!" Marlene commented. Tris chuckled slightly.

"Rob, I'm so sorry for not telling you."

"I understand," he smiled reassuringly. Tobias kept quiet.

"I had a run in with an older man earlier this year or late last year. Luckily, Amar was there to stop it going further. Which I'm thankful for because that's when I started doing karate and all that stuff."

"Wow," Lynn muttered.

"I know. My daughter's deaf too. The other day, the boys were trying to get her to wave."

"Four was the one who got her to wave," Zeke grunted. The girls giggled. Four smirked but it was not his usual smirk. Tris noticed but kept quiet.

"Does Al know?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. He never realised I would be pregnant."

"He was pretty stupid then." Lynn rolled her eyes. Everyone smiled slightly.

"Was it the day, 'you had to leave before you could get pie' he found out?" Rob said.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I am so sorry, for snapping at you. I thought it was a secret, like you're bisexual or something," Shauna mumbled. Tris snorted and shook her head.

"You guys have been amazing friends, like seriously."

"Of course," Chris deadpanned. Everyone chuckled. The day went on with laughter and smiles. Tris did not dress up but assisted in buying the candy and giving it to the other occupants of the hotel.

"You okay?" Tris asked Tobias as everyone strolled through Times Square, watching young children run around in their costumes and adults talking with smile on their faces.

"Yeah," Tobias said tightly, running his thumb over her hand that was in his.

"No, you've been quiet." Tobias sighed.

"It's just. You were raped and became a mother, at such a young age. It makes me admire you even more because you're so strong. It drove you to push yourself." Tris smiled and shook her head.

"It was the people around me. Not my skills," Tris mumbled. Tobias kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Fireworks went off and the gang cheered, standing to watch.

"There's a question I've been meaning to ask," Tobias whispered, moving his arm off her shoulders and turning to face her.

"Shoot," Tris smiled encouragingly. Tobias scratched his head nervously and stared into the wide stormy grey eyes of the girl he likes so much. He furrowed his eyebrows and Tris grabbed his hand and gave him a small squeeze.

"Go on. I won't bite." Tobias sighed with a chuckle and the gang spun to watch the interaction.

He brought his free hand up and caressed her slightly warm cheek. She leaned into the touch and smiled, eyes twinkling with curiosity. He leaned forwards, eyes trapped on hers and captured her lips with his, marvelling at the softness of it. Tris was taken aback but kissed back slowly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Tobias let his hands settle on her waist and Tris threaded her fingers into his dark curly hair, tugging slightly, extracting a quiet growl.

Chris bounced eagerly and clapped with a squeal, breaking the pair out of their zone.

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why not?" She beamed. The gang cheered. Tobias exhaled in relief.

"Now I can kiss your lips all the time instead of your forehead." He grinned. Tris giggled for the first time and Chris gasped happily.

"She giggled!"

"Bruh, you should see her with Ivanka," Uriah laughed. Tris rolled her eyes and smiled up towards Tobias, ruffling his hair.

"Took you long enough," she teased. Tobias chuckled and pressed his lips against hers again. She accepted happily, as the last set of fireworks went off.

 **YAY! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	13. Still Thinking About Adoption?

**Chapter Twelve**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, of course you did. *laughs***

 **ReaderGirl2000, shhhh:D**

 **Petite-yoyo, so am I! But this chapter is... well you'll see for yourself.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, ahah yay! (have I been typing your username wrong?!)**

 **Guys, guys. Every second of the day, Sheo just crumbles. Like, one half has a fianceé and a son! *heart shatters to a million pieces* what about Shailene, Theo? What about her?! How is it acceptable for your boyfriend/girlfriend to be in a movie, where they're the lead and they have to do love scenes? Have you not heard about the love that blossoms during these things?! Best to just keep your partner out of that if you don't want to lose them. Mini rant over.**

 **(8 days until her birthday) Thursday 5th November.**

She sat in the hospital room, head laid on the bed that occupied her unconscious boyfriend, heart monitor beeping constantly. He laid on his front, broken arm rested on a pillow and Tris sat on the side he faced, which was away from his injured arm.

It was his birthday. Tears dropped down her face, which was a surprise, as she held onto his limp hand. What happened to him that managed to make Tris cry?

 _Tris shifted in her bed but shot up with a grin. It was Tobias's 17th! The gang planned a secret outing to paintballing and everyone was hyped for it, for Tris got permission for the gang to leave school early for this event. Tris got dressed, grabbed her bag that had her change of clothes in it, spent time with Ivanka then checked her phone and saw the messages the gang was sending her. Most of them were saying how it was going to be live and sick. Tris sent a cute birthday message to Tobias and plucked up the black card she bought in the weekend. Tobias did not arrive at her door and she frowned at this, checking her phone. No reply or good morning. Weird. She shrugged it off, thinking he must have woke up late and got into her car, driving to school._

"Hey, where's Four?" Chris raised an eyebrow. Okay, this was getting weirder.

"I don't know, I thought he would have texted one of you by now to say he's running late..." Tris bit her lip, watching the entrance. The Pedrad twins called Tobias but he never picked up.

"He normally picks up on the first ring...," Uriah mumbled.

"If he's not here by the first period, I'm going to his house," Tris stated.

"Miss Cox, may I be excused?" Tris asked during Drama. The teachers also found it weird how Tobias never showed and since everyone knew about the relationship, it was down to Tris to find out why. Miss Cox nodded and Tris picked up her back, dashing out to the car park and jumping into her car. Soon as she picked up her phone to call Tobias, she received a call. From Tobias.

"Tobias! Where are you?" She rushed out. She noticed his breathing was shallow and furrowed her eyebrows, hands gripping either the phone or wheel.

"Tris, babe, I need you to come to mine. I cannot move. This pain is killing me. And I can barely keep my eyes open," he groaned. She started the car and reversed out of her space, ignoring the fact he said babe. She will interrogate him about that later.

"Right. I am coming. Why can't you move? Why are you in so much pain?" Tris rattled off, thankful she knew Tobias's address.

"You'll see when-" He cut off and Tris's heart pounded faster.

"Tobias!"

"Yeah?" He said, in a much quieter voice, and she bit her lip, pressing down on the gas pedal.

"Baby, stay with me. Whatever you do, do not close your eyes," she demanded, not knowing where the pet name came from.

"That's pretty hard, when you're feeling faint because of the amount of blood that's pouring out of your back and arm. Did you just call me... baby?" Her eyes widened and she pushed even harder on the gas pedal, going over 60mph. She zoomed past a police car, but thanks to her registration plate, the police did not follow.

"What the? Oh my god, okay. And there's no time for that," she muttered, Tobias's street coming into view.

"Is your door open?" She questioned, braking to a screech and springing out.

"Yeah..."

"Tobias, stay with me!" she shouted, opening the door. The smell of blood hit her before she saw him, crumpled on the floor in the doorway of the kitchen, facing the door. His eyes locked on her but the light of them faded to a dim shine then they drooped closed. She did not have time to register the scenery before screaming.

"Tobias!" She yelled, sprinting to him, going down to her knees and sliding on the tiled floor.

"Okay, Tris. Stay calm," she murmured, wiping off the runaway tears. His shirt was ripped off and the wounds she saw on his back were tore open with additional ones. She gagged at the crooked angle his left arm was in and spotted the knife besides him.

"Who did this to you?" she whispered as she dialed 911.

"No time for formalities. It's Tris Wright."

"Oh, hello Miss. What's the emergency?"

"My boyfriend's been stabbed in the back, his arm is broken and it looks like he's been whipped more than once."

"Oh no," the operator gasped. Tris rolled her eyes and looked around for a material to hold down on his back.

"There's an ambulance coming your way."

"Thank you," Tris spoke then hung up, grabbing the cloth on the counter. She pressed it down and a groan escaped Tobias's back as he came to.

"Tris."

"Baby, it'll be okay. There's an ambulance coming."

"Baby?" He asked with humour before succumbing to darkness again. Tris let out a chuckle but sobbed and pressed even harder, for the blood still leaked out. The ambulance sirens eventually arrived and Tris breathed a sigh of relief when paramedics came in. Their eyes widened and they instantly brought a gurney out the back of the ambulance. Tris stood to the side, hand over mouth and tears dropping steadily.

"Are you coming in?" She nodded at the man's question and got into the back, immediately holding Tobias's hand.

"Tris?" Zeke's voice penetrated her thoughts and her head snapped up. Everyone stood in the doorway of the room, ignoring the nurse's instructions and they all paled at the sight of Tobias's sleeping state, his bandaged arm and wrapped torso.

"What happened? All I get from you is a text during Music saying come to the hospital immediately," Chris rambled. Tris shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know. Soon as I got in the car, he called. They did not let me see him for a few hours because they had to perform surgery on him. I only just got in ten minutes ago. God, the amount of blood he lost," Tris gritted out, eyes welling up again. The gang shared looks, knowing it took a lot to make her cry.

Uriah stepped to Tris and pulled her out of her chair, engulfing her into a hug. She slumped into his arms, sobbing. A loud groan halted Tris and she pulled away, spinning to see Tobias coming to.

"Tris?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed. Tris sat back down; grasping the hand Tobias was using to search for her.

"I'm here. Open your eyes, please." She pleaded. Tobias huffed slightly and pried them open. Uriah saluted with two fingers and Tobias turned his head, smiling at the gang.

"Hey guys." No response.

"Not used to seeing the big, bad Four beaten down?"

"Hell no," Zeke grunted. Tobias chuckled, wincing.

"What happened?" Marlene spoke.

"I don't think it's the right time to ask that, Mar," Tris stated.

"Yeah, sorry." Tobias turned back to face his girlfriend and squeezed her hand with all the strength he could muster.

"I should have done this from the beginning. Call the police. Tell them I want to report domestic abuse," Tobias muttered, before slipping back into a sleep for the third time. Tris's head jerked up and her jaw went slack.

"Oh, my," Shauna whispered.

"Is he? Is he f*** serious?" Zeke shouted. Tris glared at him, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Will called out.

"Oh, did you not see the police cars outside?" Tris replied coldly. One of the three officers, who sported blonde hair, saw her first and greeted her with a nod.

"Miss Wright. Officer James at your service."

"He woke up." They all snapped to attention.

"Well, we have to talk to him," the second male said.

"I'm afraid he's fallen back to sleep. He wanted me to report domestic abuse." The woman dropped her coffee, the plastic cup splitting, and the drink spilled onto the concrete.

"That explains all the faded marks," she muttered, grabbing the radio from inside the car.

"Who's his mother?" Officer James clicked his pen and held it against the notepad.

"As far as I know, he doesn't have one," Tris mumbled.

"Who's his father?" the female inquired. Tris bit her lip, glancing backwards, "You need to tell us."

"I think he'd prefer to tell you himself. Could you wait?"

"Yes, we will," the male assured Tris, who curtly nodded and walked back with a blank face. The gang finally sat down but Zeke was pacing, biting his nails. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Tris.

"Well?"

"They need to talk to him. They need to know who his father is."

"Fuck's sake. We know who he is, let's just tell them, can't they do anything?" Zeke muttered.

"Look, Zeke. I get he's your best friend, but you have to be patient here. It's killing all of us too," Tris spoke, standing beside the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"He never told any of us this."

"No, he did not. I knew he had scars, but I didn't think they'd be from abuse."

"Wait, you had knowledge of his scars but never thought to say anything?" Zeke growled. Tris narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I should have just gone behind his back, without knowing the full story, and told you guys," Tris hissed.

"She has a point. We would not have thought, or known, he was being abused. Yeah, he could have told us, but it's hard telling someone you're a victim of abuse," Chris interjected.

"We'll find out. But for the time being, we need to be strong for Four."

"If that's even his actual nickname."

"Coming from the person who gave him it," Uriah deadpanned, glaring at his brother.

"Yeah, I never asked. How did he become 'Four'?"

"Funny story. It took him four attempts to get me to go on a date before I went on one and completely offended the girl," Tobias said with amusement in his voice. Tris laughed and shook her head. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"I don't think-"

"Zeke. I never told you for a fucking reason. I did not want to tell you my name either, because as soon as someone hears my full name, I am associated with my poor-of-an-excuse of a father. But no, you just had to go search for my real name," Tobias interrupted. Zeke shut his mouth and glanced away. Officer James slipped in.

"Ah, Four, you are awake. I am Officer Richard James. I need to take a statement from you."

"I'm guessing you never told your girlfriend your name either," Zeke scowled.

"FYI, he did. And I never told them," Tris commented.

"Oh, so you tell her, but not me?" Zeke clenched his fists.

"Zeke, get over yourself! It is so obvious that he trusts Tris more than us, but it doesn't mean he doesn't trust us. Tris has the secrecy vibe. She will take your secrets to the grave," Uriah spoke loudly.

"Should I come back another time?" Officer James pointed over his shoulder, twisting his body as if he was going to leave.

"No, they can go," Tobias said bitterly. The gang stood up and trailed to the waiting room. Tris was about to follow but Tobias stopped her.

"Stay." Tris nodded, sitting down, letting Tobias intertwine his fingers into hers. Officer James went round the bed, standing next to Tris and flicked open his notepad.

"My name is Tobias Eaton, and I've been abused since the age of 10." Tris clenched her jaw but kept quiet. Richard cleared his throat nervously and scribbled it down.

"I assume, Marcus-"

"Is my father. Yeah. Shocker. Finding out that one of the men involved with the abuse project beats his own child?" Tobias spat out. Tris sighed and ran a thumb over his cheek, effectively calming him.

"It began when..."

 **And we're moving on.**

 **(2 days until her birthday) Wednesday 11th November.**

"Tobias, you really shouldn't be carrying her," Tris spoke as she walked into the living room and was faced with the cute sight of Ivanka tugging at Tobias's jogging bottoms then him bending over to pull her up with his right arm.

"What?" Tobias wore an innocent look and Tris rolled her eyes with a smile. Tobias grinned back.

"I can't resist her. Sure, my back should be healed before I do any lifting or carrying but-"

"You feel better. I understand," Tris cut in, planting a kiss on his lips and slipped into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Ivanka giggled and played with his cheeks as Tobias followed Tris.

"You didn't have to miss a week of school, just to look after me."

"I wanted to. Admit it; you did need a lot of help at first."

"Ok yeah, but-"

"Exactly," Tris smirked and Tobias playfully glared at her.

"I can't live here permanently though." Tris turned from the pot of pasta and leaned against the counter, staring at Tobias who kept her gaze.

"I highly doubt you would want to live in the house where you got abused. Even though Marcus has gone down for 30 years and he would be old, or dead, by then. Where would you live?" Tris stood in front of him, retrieving Ivanka who babbled cheerfully and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Now, now. Nobody's leaving to live anywhere," Hana stated as she strode into the kitchen. Tobias smiled sheepishly and Tris smirked.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Hana questioned. Tris shrugged.

"Disneyland?" Tobias suggested.

"Why not?" Tris grinned.

"Head down to Orlando in the evening and have the whole weekend to yourselves in there," Hana spoke.

"What about this little one?" Tris pouted, walking out of the kitchen to place Ivanka onto the couch and putting the blanket over her.

"If we can last a week without you, we can last a weekend," Hana chuckled, Tori and Bud coming down the steps.

"What's this about lasting a weekend without Tris?" Bud asked.

"Oh, birthday outing. Disneyland," Tris smiled.

"Since we're not using the private helicopter, you can take it. It's a good thing we managed to buy a landing platform near Disneyland."

"Yay!"

"Who's the pilot?" Tobias asked out of curiosity.

"I am," Tris beamed, running upstairs and leaving a surprised Tobias who composed himself and dashed after her.

"They're in love," Tori said, the other two adults nodding in agreement. Tris laughed as Tobias straddled her and he tickled her furiously. She squirmed and pleaded for the torture to stop. He eventually stopped and they swapped positions. Tris kissed him once and Tobias held her gently, drawing patterns on her back while sitting softly against the headboard, both being careful of his arm.

"Since when could you fly a helicopter?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"I love being in the air," Tris whispered, gazing into his deep blue eyes, "which then inspired Bud to help me learn. He has a license to drive and another to teach," Tris continued, smiling.

"That's so cool though," he remarked in disbelief, "shame I'm afraid of heights." Tris chuckled. Tris's phone pinged and she grabbed it off the bedside.

"Oh, it's Zeke. Asking-"

"What?" Tris blushed and shook her head. Tobias narrowed his eyes and tickled her again. She screamed and dropped the phone, which Tobias grabbed swiftly, and he rolled his eyes. He called Zeke.

"Hey, Zeke."

 _"So, how was the sex?"_

"It was mind-blowing, Zeke. Her pussy was so tight. Like fuck, dude. We were actually gonna go for another round." Tris blushed even deeper and shielded her face with her hair. Tobias grinned.

 _"Dang Uriah! Our boy got laid."_

 _"Zeke, you so stupid. The boy's back is not even healed and he has a broken arm,"_ Uriah shouted in the background.

 _"Pain doesn't stop nothing, Uriah. Just like a period don't stop nothing but a sentence."_

"Ew, Zeke!" Tris groaned. The boys laughed and Tris slapped Tobias's head.

"Babe, it's just a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny." Tobias chuckled and bopped her nose. Tris huffed and raised her middle finger up at him.

 _"Anyways, when you back in school Four?"_

"Err, Friday," Tobias stated. Tris gasped and her eyes widened.

"So soon?"

"The medicine they gave me speeds up the process. Therefore, instead of months, it is a week or less. Depending on the severity."

 _"So your back and arm should be totally fine?"_ Uriah asked.

"Yeah."

 _"Awesome."_

"You didn't tell me this!" Tris whacked his chest.

"It was meant to be a surprise!" Tobias chuckled.

"Aw," Uriah drawled in the background.

"We'll see you guys later."

"Peace," Tris spoke.

"Bye dude and dudette."

"Wait, who's dudette?" Zeke asked but Tobias hung up, laughing. Tris chortled.

"Dumb and dumber innit?" She queried. Tobias nodded, shaking with laughter.

"You're mean."

"You know it." Tobias cracked a smile, leaning forwards and capturing Tris's lips with his. The phone was placed back onto the bedside table and the kiss became more heated. Tris broke away, panting slightly. Tobias sucked at her neck, knowing she was scared of intimacy. She sighed and threaded her hand in his.

"Whenever you're ready," he murmured, lips returning to hers. She smiled in the kiss and wondered how she became so lucky.

 **Friday 13th November- Tris's birthday!**

"Mama!" Tris heard as she put on her hearing aids, already dressed in her black leggings and white top that had a slight train on the back, only reaching the inside of her knees, and wore her white Superstars. She spun and spotted her daughter climbing over the barrier.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, laughing and she caught her daughter as she slipped over the side. Tris shook her head and raised the barrier with a remote control, thankful she bought an automatic cot. Hana dashed in and sighed in relief.

"She climbed over, didn't she? I knew this day would come. However, it is your birthday, what a coincidence! Happy Birthday, Bea."

"Much love, Hana. Thank you." Hana smiled lovingly and kissed the 17 year old on her cheek, before striding out of the room.

"Mama, mama," Ivanka mumbled, clapping her hands softly.

"It's your mummy's birthday today," Tris grinned, striding downstairs and bouncing her. Tobias popped his head round the doorway of the kitchen and grinned, stepping out and heading towards the girls. Tris raised her eye at the missing sling.

"I went early this morning." He commented, following her gaze and wrapping his arms around the girls.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Tris smiled, accepting the incoming kiss.

"Lovebirds, you have a few minutes before leaving. Eat up," Hana said, her head the only thing they could see. They laughed and strode into the kitchen, licking their lips at the breakfast waffles with syrup/cream and strawberries.

 **Moving along.**

"Omg! Disneyland, here we come!" Chris squealed.

"Why did she have to invite her?" Zeke whined, face palming as the gang flew in the helicopter, almost fully recovered from the shock they received when they found out Tris was flying. Zeke got a whack to the head and he groaned, rubbing his wound.

"This will be so fun. I swear," Rob exclaimed, looking out of the window, and seeing the terrain vary.

"Of course it will. I'm on this trip too," Uriah deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, but an ant is funnier than you, Uriah," Lynn retorted.

"Oh...," Zeke whispered and Uriah glared at Lynn. Lynn smirked and shrugged.

"I'm just speaking the truth here."

"Yeah, well no one wants the truth!" Uriah screamed, everyone wincing as the headphones feedback.

"Not saying that what you said was true," Uriah muttered glumly. Marlene stifled her laughter and comforted him while everyone else shook his or her head in amusement.

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen and Rob, we'll be landing in a few. Then a car will be waiting to take us to the apartment," Tris spoke, slightly going to the right as the landing platform comes into view.

"This weekend will be awesome." Shauna nodded, the view of Florida surrounding them.

"Hell yeah," Will agreed.

 **Shuffle along, nothing to see here.  
**  
"Mama!" Tris gurgled, waving as the call began. Tris chuckled and waved back. The gang 'aww'ed when they saw her chubby cheeks. The call went on for a while, Tobias had cooked some lasagne, and everyone was eating.

"Hey there, imp!" Tobias grinned, sitting besides Tris on the couch of the apartment, handing Tris a glass of water.

"Dada!" Tris choked on her water, Shauna and Zeke separated from their lip lock in surprise, Chris squeaked, Will smirked, Uriah and Marlene grinned while Lynn just stayed casual. Tobias's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Hana snickered and Amar's guffaws could be heard in the background. Ivanka giggled obliviously, bouncing and clapping.

"Did she just?"

"Oh, she did." Will nodded in amusement. Tris blushed furiously while Tobias scratched his head.

"Well, it's late. And we're having an early start tomorrow. So we're turning in. Bye, Hana and Amar. Love you cutie."

"Bah, bah." Everyone smiled instantly and the call ended. Tris cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm going bed." She pointed to one of the rooms.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lynn nodded. The girls trailed out, obviously all going to the same room. The boys sat in their places.

"Still thinking about adoption?" Zeke asked, keeping his voice hushed. Tobias gulped and nodded, a smile growing. The boys cheered quietly. The girls stepped out, giggling, but Tris did not appear.

"Boys, come on." Chris clicked her fingers. The boys went their different ways to their girlfriends and Tobias walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Tris was changed, a blush still evident on her face. Tobias chuckled and she looked up, the blush deepening.

"It's fine," Tobias reassured her, kissing her forehead and whipping off his shirt, thankful he wore jogging bottoms. His torso was still bandaged but not as much as before.

Tris climbed into bed, facing the door and Tobias went against the wall, reaching out to touch her waist but he extracted it, for this was their first time, sharing as a couple. Tris sensed this and grabbed his hand, resting it on her waist and scooted backwards. Tobias smiled at her boldness and pushed forwards, meeting her halfway and spooned her. Tris sighed in content and he laughed, the vibrations transferring for his chest to her back. Tris blushed and pinched his thigh and Tobias planted a slobbery kiss on her cheek, moving his hand to her abdomen and resting his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Good night." She whispered. Tobias squeezed her hip and they both fell asleep, comfortable in each other's arms.

 **AWWWWWWWWW. It will not be so soon, but Tobias will adopt Ivanka when the relationship is concrete. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	14. I'm Scared Now

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL! HOPE YOU HAVE A FREAKING GOOD ONE (unlike me) AND ENJOY THE PRESENTS YOU GET. BE THANKFUL BECAUSE MANY OTHERS ARE NOT CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS (for various reasons) EAT UNTIL YOU PASS OUT, SING UNTIL YOU GET A HEADACHE, AND JUST HAVE A SHITLOAD OF A GOOD TIME!**

 **-Ahem-**

 **To the Guest on chapter 4, thankyou! Definitely.**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, hehe.**

 **GerdyGertha on chapter 5, no problem! Haha.**

 **Guest, is it? *laughs* I agree.**

 **PenguinTiff, thankyou!**

 **PMakepeace98, long time no see/talk! Thankyou.**

 **Peb2213, I'll try. It's hard to get banger after banger though. I can't be Justin Bieber *laughs*. May I ask how it's inspired you, like that made me smile. Yay! Haha, you're welcome.**

 **GerdyGertha on chapter 6, ikr...?**

 **GerdyGertha on chapter 7, innit? *growls***

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, yay! You're back! Haha, okay! It's a good thing it happens xD.**

 **GerdyGertha on chapter 9, are you bingereading? *laughs* thankyouu! Oh, definitely :(**

 **Guys, your reviews are what I strive on. The follows/faves too, like omg they make me smile, giggle/laugh and yeah. Thank you.**

 **Friday 18th December.**

"School's out!" Mr Kang announced as the eager form bounced out of their seats, cheering. Ever since Tris's birthday, the gang became stronger and the relationship was going well. Nita apologised, not wanting the year to end badly, and, surprisingly enough, she started dating Peter!

Over the past 5 weeks, exams were taken and prepared for, Shauna and Marlene found out they weren't fraternal twins and that Marlene was adopted which was an emotional week after Tris's birthday. However, the Pedrad twins were happy about this because none of them had to marry their 'sister in law'.

The gang celebrated each member's birthday. Pedrad boys were actually a day before Tris so the weekend out was dedicated to them too. Robert was on the 23rd of November with Will 5 days after on the 28th. Shauna's birthday took the beginning of December by a storm on the 1st, then Chris and Lynn were after on the 4th and 5th. Marlene was last on the 7th.

"It's your 8th week together tomorrow," Chris commented to Tris as the gang walked out together. Tris laughed and smiled fondly over at her bestfriend.

"I'm glad I have someone to count the weeks with. See you tonight!" Chris grinned and squeezed her hand before walking to Will's car with him. Shauna and Marlene waved goodbye and clambered into Shauna's car. Lynn plopped her earbuds in and began jogging home in her tracksuit.

"Bye to you too," Uriah muttered and the remaining people chuckled.

"Let's go, we have to set up," Zeke said as he began striding to Uriah's car. Uriah saluted and hollered as he walked to where Zeke waited. Tris looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tobias beamed, kissing the tip of her nose. She rolled her eyes but accepted the helmet that Tobias held out. She wore it and sat at the front.

"Oh, you want to drive?"

"Of course," Tris smirked, revving the engine. Tobias got on behind her and situated the helmet on his head.

"Leggo."

"Dun dun dun, didicoo," Tris replied, singing the intro to Look At Me Now by Chris Brown. Tobias laughed and they both rode off. They soon arrived at the White House and stumbled in, chortling at the remembrance of the events earlier in the day. They halted in their tracks when Tori and Bud were seated with sombre expressions.

"Erm, who died?" Tris raised her eyebrows in amusement, glancing at Tobias.

"Four, there's someone here for you, Bud cleared his throat and a woman slipped out of the kitchen with a small smile.

"Hello, it's me." Tobias shook his head, stepping backwards. Tris looked between the two and it clicked.

"Mum?" Tobias whispered.

"Tobias."

"No, you're meant to be, I don't know, but you're not meant to be here. You left me."

"That she did." Evelyn nodded, walking out as well.

"Wait, what?" Tris asked her adoptive parents.

"Tobias, I am your aunt and I've been looking over you ever since you came to Dauntless High." Miss Johnson declared.

"I knew it. Your eyes were so similar," Tris mumbled. Tobias shook his head again, grabbing Tris's hand for support.

"Son, I was wondering if after all these years, you'd forgive me."

"What is there to forgive? You left me at the age of three, and did not come back. But, now you're here, for what? For forgiveness? Not happening," Tobias scoffed. The petite woman sighed, a guilty expression reigning her face.

"He started to hurt me. I knew I had to leave, but if I took you, he would have gone on a rampage."

"Oh, he thought you left because of me. And thanks to you, I almost lost my life on my 17th birthday. Why, in the name of God, would I want to forgive someone who abandoned her son only because she was getting abused. You could have f*cking said something. You had the authorities to go to and yet you decided, for some unknown reason, to run away. I don't think I can find it in my heart to forgive you, Judith," Tobias growled, eyes welling up. Judith's lip trembled and Tris tugged on Tobias's hand. He turned to face her then Tris released his hand and started signing.

 _"You don't have to forgive her, but clearly she's torn up about this. Just listen to her. I am sure there was a bigger reason to this. Sure, she could have gone to the authorities but what if something stopped her? I am not asking you to completely forgive her. However, you can find it in your heart to hear her out."_ Tobias furrowed his eyebrows and stared into his girlfriend's eyes. He exhaled deeply and looked at his confused mother.

"Half an hour. That's all you got." Judith beamed and nodded gratefully. Evelyn caught Tris's attention and smiled softly.

"I think we should give them space," Tris murmured, pointing upstairs at Bud and Tori. They shot up and walked out quickly. Tris kissed Tobias's cheek and smiled gently before striding out.

"She's pretty, that one," Judith remarked, sitting across Tobias on the couch. Tobias scoffed and shook his head.

"She's not pretty, that word is too small," he argued back, "she is not like the girls I used to stare at, all bend and curve and softness. She is small but strong and her bright eyes demand attention. Looking at her is like waking up," Tobias spoke, the two ladies grinned at each other.

"Clearly you've found someone who loves you the way you love them. It is tough, growing up in a household where you were not loved. I apologise deeply for leaving you behind but if I had taken you, you would have lived rough. It was a while before I managed to get a small job and a place to reside in. You got to live under a roof, had food and good education. Your father was the best thing even though he abused you. I love you, Tobias, which is why I had to let you go. Eve found me when you were starting the 8th grade, and I have been living with her this whole time. They say that time's supposed to heal you, but I ain't done much healing. I wanted to visit but I was too scared of your father. He's in jail now, isn't he?" Judith rambled, scooting closer to her dark-haired son who nodded at her question.

"So how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry. I hope that you're well. You have grown so much. I cannot believe it. You were short for a toddler, I swear. And you had a small patch of hair, it was cute. Now, you are tall and strong, with a beautiful girl who loves you for you. I don't want to jump into the middle of your life but I do ask, can I please be your mother again?" Tobias scratched his head nervously.

"I-I don't know. And what's up with the 'Hello' references?"

"I'll give you time. I am just happy to finally see you. I honestly don't know, that song's like a parasite," Judith rubbed her hands together, "so, spill the deets."

"You're not a teenage girl," Tobias groaned, a smile playing on his lips.

"I was once though. Just remember that."

"I'd rather not," Tobias retorted, smirking. Judith gasped playfully and laughed.

"But seriously, how has everything been? I was not there to see my son receive his first trophy for whatever. I want to know your achievements. I heard from your aunt that your group won the singing competition in New York a while back. Well done, you. When you could talk and sang nursery rhymes with me, your voice was sweet." Tobias chuckled slightly.

"Tell me about my childhood after?"

"Deal," Judith beamed and the duo chattered endlessly with Eve edging in with her comments.

Tris came down, stood in the doorway and smiled with Ivanka in her arms. Judith noticed first and glanced at the clock.

"Oh, we've been talking for quite a while now," she exclaimed, standing up. Evelyn followed and Tobias got up, smiling tenderly at Tris.

"Dada, dada."

"You're the father?" Judith asked in surprise. Tobias blushed deeply and shook his head. Evelyn chuckled slightly.

"No, it's just that Ivanka is so used to me now, she's started calling me... that. Which is weird because she's known the Pedrad twins longer," Tobias explained, retrieving Ivanka from Tris's arms. Judith's mouth shaped into a silent 'oh' and nodded slowly.

"She looks so much like you," Judith commented, facing Tris.

"That's a relief," Tris grinned and Judith tilted her head in confusion.

"Think about it. Would a 14 year old want a child willingly?" Tris spoke. Judith stammered and coughed to herself.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's totally fine. So, are you coming again?" Tris raised an eyebrow. Tobias cleared his throat and shrugged.

"It was a good catch up. We could exchange numbers." Judith beamed and received her phone, typing in Tobias's number as he rattled it off. She called him and he ended the call, saving her number. Tris opened the door and leaned against it, witnessing the scene.

"See you soon." Tobias nodded and Judith strode out, scrambling into Evelyn's car. Evelyn waved and sped off. Tris shut the door and stared into Tobias's blue eyes.

"You got your mum back," Tris whispered, caressing his cheek. He covered her hand.

"That I did. Thank you for convincing me to listen to her."

"You'd do the same," Tris responded, breaking the eye contact and capturing his lips with hers for a short moment before being hit repeatedly by Ivanka.

She pulled away, grumbling. Tobias stifled his laughter, smirking, and Ivanka giggled, grabbing hold of his curls. Tris shook her head and admired the scene in front of her. She knew it would be soon before she confessed her love for him. However, unbeknownst to her was, how soon it would be.

 **IT'S TIME FOR CHRISTMAS**

 **Thursday 24th December, Christmas Eve.**

The gang met in the Pedrad's house, bringing all their presents to put under the huge Christmas tree Hana bought for them in the basement. Ivanka was currently in the arms of Shauna, giggling. Tris cocked an eyebrow at the size of Tobias's present and he grinned, the boys chuckling. It was the size of an envelope and she wondered what it contained. The girls pressed their boyfriends but surprisingly, they did not relent.

"You're the king of sucking," Marlene grumbled as Uriah refused to tell her what the secret was.

"Oh, I know. It gets you screaming every time," Uriah smirked.

"Uriah! Innocent ears!" Tris groaned, clapping her hands over Ivanka's ears, who cooed while playing with Shauna's long hair. Everyone chortled and Marlene whacked Uriah's chest, face red as a tomato. The doorbell rang and Zeke shot up.

"PIZZA!" He hollered, swinging the door open and he quietened immediately.

"Zeke, what's wrong?" Uriah asked as he walked towards his brother.

"It's CHINESE TAKEAWAY!" Zeke screamed happily, and everyone released a breath. The delivery boy chuckled and accepted the cash, striding away. Uriah groaned and flicked his older brother's ear.

"You had us freaked out." Ivanka began wailing, hiccupping, and Tris huffed, pulling her out of Robert's arms.

"That proves my point." Zeke smiled sheepishly, waving a piece of BBQ rib in front of Ivanka's face. Ivanka retreated to whimpering and reached out for the lamb rib.

"Hey! Food does help the girls when they are upset. I thought that was just an excuse!" The boys cackled and the girls glared.

"Sorry, sorry," Zeke muttered, walking to the kitchen to share out the food.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

"11:55," Chris squeaked excitedly as she checked her phone. Everyone was huddled in the basement, laying in sleeping bags. A few games of Candor or Dauntless was played, Ivanka was currently napping sweetly on the couch and eyes were on the countdown clock on the TV.

"We know. We're watching that," Lynn muttered. Chris narrowed her eyes and everyone snickered. Tris eyed the envelope.

"No, you can't open that one first. That is the last present after ALL the presents are opened." Tobias grinned. Tris groaned and the boys chuckled. The girls grumbled, sharing looks.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?" Will sang randomly.

"Drawing me in and you kicking me out," Tobias continued.

"You got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down," Uriah followed.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?" Zeke beamed.

"I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright," Robert sang after.

"My head's under water but I'm breathing fine," Will, Uriah, Zeke and Rob sang in unison.

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." Tobias kissed Tris's temple.

"Cos all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections, give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning. Cos I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh," The boys sang in harmony and the girls smiled widely with Lynn gagging.

"Don't be mean, Lynn," Shauna giggled, reaching over to whack her. Lynn jumped out of her reach and chuckled.

"We have cute boyfriends," Chris mumbled.

"That, we do," Tris nodded, fistbumping Chris.

"20 seconds!" Marlene squealed quietly. Everyone counted down mentally.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" The gang screeched. Tris laughed, grateful Ivanka wasn't wearing her cochlears. Presents were handed out to the respective receivers and each person had 9 each, apart from Tris.

"Hey, where's the envelope one?"

"Here," Tobias called out, holding it. Tris went for it and he pulled it back, shaking his head.

"Nu uh," he teased, placing it in the pocket of his shorts. Tris pouted and crossed her arms.

"Robert, open!" Zeke ordered as the gang sat in a line with Robert at the left end and Tris at the right end.

"An avocado! Thanks, Lynn!" Rob cheered.

•leather jacket from Lynn•a man bracelet from Will•Lynxx spray from Chris •a silver chain from Zeke•a voucher to Starbucks from Shauna•a voucher to McDonalds from Uriah•a black Ralph Lauren shirt from Marlene·a ticket to meet Sam Smith from Four·a pair of blue Converses from Tris.

"A dildo? Really, Rob?! I'm taking your present back." Lynn screamed.

"What? If you don't want to be banged by a guy, your girlfriend can do that for you. That's why there's straps on it too." Everyone rolled around with laughter.

Lynn also got-

•a tongue stud from Will•black dye from Chris•fuzzy socks from Zeke which she glared at•earring clips from Shauna•Black Ops 3 from Uriah•ripped jeans from Marlene•a black choker from Tobias•black makeup from Tris

Will-

•Of Mice and Men from Rob•To Kill a Mockingbird from Lynn•Hugo Boss from Chris•a voucher for Domino's·Pizza from Zeke•a voucher to WHSmith from Shauna•boxing gloves from Uriah•a white 'GEEK' top from Marlene•a Rubik cube from Tobias•a pass to meet Stephen Hawkings

Chris-

•Bandanas from Rob•nude pumps from Lynn which she squealed over•a giant teddy from Will•a customised iPhone case from Zeke•a gift card to Victoria's Secret from Shauna•a gift card to Mac from Uriah•hoop earrings from Marlene•a set of nail polishes from Tobias•an autographed letter from Tyra Banks from Tris

Zeke-

•condoms from Robert•stud earrings from Lynn•shaving cream from Will•a football from Chris•a chess set from Uriah•a red Nike top from Marlene•an autographed pair of football boots from Tobias•a pack of darts from Tris

Shauna-

•a silver locket from Rob•hair chalks from Lynn•mascara from Will•lingerie from Chris•a netflix membership card from Zeke•fake handcuffs from Uriah•jewellery from Marlene•anklets from Tobias•a ticket to meet Jason Derulo

Uriah-

•an afro comb from Rob•a voucher to Topman from Lynn•knuckle rings from Will•a gift card to JD from Chris•a smoothie maker from Zeke•jogging bottoms from Shauna•black combat boots from Marlene•a dark red hoodie from Tobias•autographed album of James Bay

Marlene-

•pink lipstick from Rob•a blouse from Lynn•a bow headband from Will•hair accessories from Chris•a Darth Vadar bobblehead from Zeke•two best friends bracelets from Shauna•a purple maxi dress from Uriah•an art kit from Tobias•a portrait of Marlene from Tris

Tobias-

•a DVD collection of Harry Potter from Rob•a few beanies from Lynn•a customised tank top from Will•boxers from Chris•NFS games from Zeke•a voucher to Subway from Shauna•a membership card for the gym from Uriah•men bracelets from Marlene•throwing knives and an Adidas jacket from Tris

Tris-

•beats earphones from Rob•a Nike jumper from Lynn•Starcrossed trilogy set from Will•best friends necklace from Chris•a number ten charm from Zeke•SuperDry jogging bottoms from Shauna•a family charm from Uriah•matching onesies for both Tris and Ivanka from Marlene

"Okay, now can I have my last present?" Tris pleaded after everyone had tidied up the wrapping paper and piled their presents.

The gang sat in a circle and Zeke pushed her to the middle. She frowned in confusion but grinned as the envelope fell into her hands. She opened it gently, not yet pulling out the letter.

"I'm scared now," she chuckled. Everyone groaned and shouted. She jumped and laughed.

"Okay, jheez, relax!" She rolled her eyes, placing the brown envelope on the floor besides her.

"Read it out," Uriah spoke.

"Would you... Four-"

"It's fine," Tobias smiled. She cocked an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Would you, Tobias James Eaton, like to- OH MY F*CKING GOD!" Tris shouted as she dropped the letter and her hands flew to her mouth while tears tumbled down her face rapidly. The girls scrambled to read the letter.

"Oh," Marlene whispered.

"My," Shauna said.

"God!" Chris shrieked, the girls cheering. Lynn smirked and leaned back, not wanting to be part of the commotion.

"You want to adopt her?" Tris asked quietly, scooting closer to Tobias. He nodded, beaming, and caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away. Tris sobbed and flung her arms around his neck. He held her tenderly as she cried happily and the gang hollered excitedly. Tris pulled back and stared into Tobias's blue eyes.

"I-I love you," Tris whispered and the gang hushed, eyes widening. Tobias rested his forehead on hers, a tear of his own landing on her face and sighed.

"That's good. Because I love you too." The couple engaged in a blissful kiss and the girls, except Lynn, squealed as the boys clapped.

"It's snowing!" Uriah yelled from the top of the stairs. The gang sped up the stairs and hooted. Tris trailed behind, cradling a sleepy Ivanka who smiled slowly and clapped softly, cochlears on.

"Snow." Tris murmured, pointing outside.

"Sno?" Ivanka repeated sweetly.

"Snow," Tris grinned and nodded, cooing. Tobias stood behind Tris and wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling down at the two girls. A flash drew them out of their stupor and Tris huffed playfully as Chris who rambled over the picture.

It was a good beginning to Christmas.

 **Love you all! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	15. That's Right, I Don't

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **HAPPY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY! LIKE WOW I HAVE COME SO FREAKING FAR FROM READING TO WRITING FANFICTION! IT HAS ALSO BEEN A YEAR AND 6 DAYS SINCE I JOINED (Christmas Eve) AND IT'S BEEN A GREAT JOURNEY SO FAR!**

 **Oh my gaud guys. The response I got within just two hours was epic *laughs* thankyou.**

 **GerdyGertha on chapter 11, ik! Patiently waiting for you to see the latest chapter.**

 **Kingdomheartsfan2, thankyou! Yay! Hehe, hope this one is good too.**

 **FourTris will last, I know?! Aha, I realised I didn't change the an, but near the end of Christmas Eve it got better. Hope you had a good one!**

 **GerdyGertha on chapter 12, thankyou!**

 **GerdyGertha, you've reached it, yas! Aha aww. Thankyou!**

 **Peb2213, ahah definitely! Thankyou for joining us on this journey.**

 **Dauntless4664, it's been a while! Haha thankyou and you too!**

 **Dauntless girl (Guest), aww the story loves you too! Thankyou! I'll try *grins***

 **Dauntless girl (Guest) on chapter 13, *laughs* hold your horses, this story isn't finishing any time soon. Well... it is but not just yet?**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, haha! Probably, yeah *laughs* oh yeaaaah. Thankyou, happy new year to you too!**

 **Oh, a reader and acquaintance of mine (Stella Nite Wolfblood) will be starting her first story. I want you guys to read it. For me? Thanks!**

"Omg, thank you so much for bringing us here!" Alissa shouted over the blaring music of Demons. Imagine Dragons were performing.

"Yeah, this concert is bomb!" Kile yelled, cheering as Will and Bella danced. Tris grinned and shrugged, shouting along to the chorus. The five of them were at the front, within reach of the lead singer who kept smiling down at them. The other band, Penatonix, were legit. The atmosphere became alive, thousands of teenagers and young adults were hyped and eager for the songs. Tris even swore she saw a 50-year-old man near the back disguised with nerdy glasses and hip clothes.

She giggled to herself as she spotted the man again and smiled at him. His eyes widened, as if he was a deer caught in headlights, and he groaned in realisation, sorting out his clothes. She shook her head in amusement, and hollered along with everyone else as the song ended.

"Alright, we're picking one lucky fan tonight. They have to be at the front. Which one of you will come on stage and sing with us?"

"Tris! You should go up!" Kile shouted and Tris laughed, shaking her head. The lead singer noticed this and grinned, pointing at Tris.

"Blondie, come on up." Tris glared at Kile and climbed on the stage, walking to where he stood. The arena was loud and Tris beamed, eyes raking over the crowd.

"What song should we sing?" He asked Tris.

"Radioactive," Tris nodded. Dan smiled in agreement, giving her a microphone and Tris bit her lip, fiddling with it. The music began. Dan sang the intro and gestured to Tris to sing first.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals." The crowd whooped loudly and Dan chuckled, continuing. The two sang in unison occasionally and the song finished.

"Hey, you're Tris Wright!" the drummer commented. Dan's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you are! You have a great voice, ma'am."

"Thank you. I'm way younger than you, no need to call me 'ma'am'," Tris laughed, jumping off the stage and handing the microphone to a security guard.

The night went on and the five stumbled out of the arena, laughing and cheering as Amar pulled up.

"Great way to finish off Boxing Day, huh?" he asked, as the gang piled into the Jeep.

"Definitely!" Tris answered, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Thank you so much, Tris!" Bella said.

"Hey, you guys needed to see each other. I just helped make it happen." Tris shrugged, smiling as Kile and Alissa chattered to themselves and kissing every so often.

 **New Year's Eve. Thursday 31st of December.**

Tobias grinned as he watched Tris laugh with Ivanka. He was happy that he chose to adopt Ivanka because ever since Christmas, the couple grew closer. Both mentally and emotionally. They have not crossed that border yet and they are grateful for that. Even though the gang keep pestering them about it.

"I can't believe these months have gone by so fast. Like wow. It's the end of 2015," Tris mumbled as she caught Tobias standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"At least we're walking into 2016 with smiles and happiness," Tobias commented. Tris smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Dada," Ivanka gurgled, holding her arms out and clenching her fists and unclenching them repeatedly for his hug. He beamed and leaned down to retrieve her from the cot. She giggled loudly and played with his curls.

"Should I cut my hair?" Tobias cleared his throat and faced her, reaching out to play with a strand of her long blonde hair.

"You'll always look beautiful, long hair or not. It's your choice really." Tris hummed, deep in thought.

 **Skip!**

"Where's Tris?" Chris asked as the gang sat on the roof of the White House, waiting for the fireworks and countdown.

"I don't know," Tobias shrugged, wrapping the small thick coat tighter around Ivanka who cooed softly, placing her palm against his cheek.

"10!"

"They've started!" Zeke exclaimed.

"9!"

"Where is she?" Uriah yelled.

"8!"

"She'll be here," Marlene reassured the gang.

"7!"

"She better be," Lynn deadpanned.

"5!"

"Oh my god, Tris," Shauna groaned, looking over at the door.

"4!"

"She never misses a countdown," Will raised an eyebrow.

"3!"

"That's right, I don't," Tris spoke up, standing beside Tobias and kissing his cheek. He stared at her in shock.

"2!"

"You cut your hair!" Chris squealed, admiring the boycut.

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" the gang screeched.

"That, I did," Tris beamed, hand running through her now short blonde hair.

"You did it. It looks beautiful."

"Thank you," Tris whispered. Chris squealed one more time and reached over to touch her hair.

"So pretty!" Marlene remarked.

"That's what I was aiming for," Tris smirked. The fireworks began, lighting the dark sky and the gang admired it, smiles present on their faces.

"It's a new year. It'll be great."

"Of course, I'm here," Uriah spoke. Everyone laughed and Uriah cocked an eyebrow, amused.

"It's true."

"Yeah yeah," Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Let's go down. Today's going to be live," Zeke commented, leading the gang down. The three stayed on the roof a while longer, chatting to themselves and gazing at the stars in the dark sky.

"Your love for me is flawless, your commitment impeccable. Your only concern is my happiness; you make me feel so special. I love you, Tobias."

"You're amazing. You make me feel like the happiest man on Earth and you love me, despite my flaws. You accepted me, even though I have a bad past. From the first day I met you, you intrigued me. You are perfect, despite your imperfections. I love you, Tris."

"It's a good thing I recorded this," Chris shrieked, dashing back inside. Tris laughed with a sob and Tobias kissed her passionately, thankful Robert took Ivanka down with him.

The two engaged in a powerful kiss, pouring all the love and devotion that they held for each other. They broke apart and smiled at each other, then walked to the exit holding hands.

 **Where we at now?**

"Skinny love," Chris spoke out of the blue as the gang strolled around the shopping centre.

"Huh?" Will raised an eyebrow, staring down at his mocha-skinned girlfriend.

"It's when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it. But they still show it," Chris explained, staring at Tris who blushed deeply while shaking her head. Tobias chuckled and glared playfully at Chris as she shrugged.

"It's true. Ever since you two got closer, it was obvious you were head over heels for one another. You showed it subconsciously but we all could see it. It's a miracle you admitted your feelings to each other last year," Shauna added.

"Miracle? I'm hurt." Tobias splayed his hand over his chest in mock sorrow. Everyone chuckled and stood in front of Pizza Express.

"Their pizza is posh but delicious as f*ck." Zeke rubbed his hands together, opening his mouth again and giving the boys a sly look.

"However, it's not as delicious as Shauna's-"

"Zeke!" Shauna screamed quietly, whacking his head. Everyone chortled, walking in.

"Miss Wright! Welcome. Your reserved table is just over here," the female manager smiled, leading the ten of them to a table with a fantastic window that gave a spectacular view of the area. The Statue of Liberty was the view, with the ocean and other famous buildings.

"This place is beautiful," Rob mused, staring out of the window.

"Definitely," Tobias agreed.

"But not as beautiful as you," all four boys spoke in unison, gazing at their other half.

"I swear you guys have to stop doing that. It's making me sick," Lynn groaned, smiling behind the menu.

"Then go hook up," Uriah deadpanned. Lynn scoffed and looked away, breath hitching.

Tris caught it as she was seated next to her and followed her gaze. A brown-haired girl was chattering with her family, gorgeous hazel eyes and a slim figure. Tris stood up and dragged Chris out of her seat too, heading over to that table. The entire family quietened and greeted Tris immediately.

"Miss Wright, it is a pleasure. May I have ask how we can be of help to you?" The old man smiled, shaking Chris's hand also.

"Hello..."

"Christian."

"Christian, may I speak to your daughter- assuming that she is your daughter?"

"Who, Rachael?" He gestured over at the brown-haired girl.

"Yep," Chris nodded. Rachael cleared her throat and got up, confusion etched on her face.

"We just want to talk to you," Tris beamed, glancing over at Lynn who glared at her with a red face.

"We have a single in our group. Would you be interested in him? Assuming that you're single."

"Oh, I'm not straight. I'm a lesbian," Rachael beamed, shrugging.

"We were waiting for that. See, our dear friend, Lynn. The one with-" Chris was cut off.

"Shaved hair?"

"Yeah!" Chris nodded.

"I guessed so. She's staring at you guys pretty angrily." Tris and Chris laughed, looking backwards.

"She's buff. I would like to know her." Tris grinned, winking at Lynn who blushed and looked away.

"Here's her number," Chris spoke, holding out her phone with Lynn's contact showing. Rachael copied it and sent a text. Lynn retrieved her phone and growled slightly.

"Thank you! Hope to see you around!" Tris smiled, walking away. Rachael retreated to her family and Tris sat back down besides Lynn.

"I hate you guys."

"We know." Chris smirked before talking to Marlene animatedly.

"Thank you," Lynn whispered, knowing she had Tris's eyes on her.

"What was that?" Tris furrowed her eyebrows, grinning.

"Thank you," Lynn groaned quietly.

"Huh?" Tris cocked an eyebrow, sucking on the ice cream the gang decided to order first.

"F*ck sake, I said thank you!" Lynn gritted out, catching the attention of the gang.

"She said thank you. She said thank you. She said-"

"Okay, we got it, Zeke," Lynn grunted. Everyone chuckled and Rob pouted.

"I don't have a guy."

"You'll find one," Chris waved it off. The gang enjoyed the rest of the evening, thankful they were now starting anew.

 **Not exactly the best ending (or chapter)... I want you people to realise... this story is ending. Do not worry, I am continuing The Legacy of The Sphere, it is just lack of motivation and ideas. Anyways, the maximum number of chapters in this story will be 25, I am assuming. It may be 20. Give me ideas of what you would like to happen! I love you. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	16. We Have Reached The End

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **People! When the films for the Divergent series are done and over with, Sheo are going their separate ways... to avoid getting involved because of the engagement. Ruth Kearney is actually pretty -_-. *heart shatters***

 **EmoFangirlEaton, like Peter said... 'all good things come to an end.'**

 **Fourtris will last, your review is partly the reason why I got my head in the game and threw out a chapter for TLoTS. Glad you liked the other chapter :). Here you go!**

 **Dauntless4664, this comes next. However, it is the last in line. I am guessing...**

 **AshleyBelleTheGinger, yay! Thankyou! I received an invitation last year but I'm giving up on it. No one's reading so... *shrugs* I'll stick with FF and possibly Wattpad! Will have the Inkitt account.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, yay. Oh yeah, of course. I'm labelling it as a filler. :)**

 **Final Disclaimer- I do _not_ own Divergent. The plot is all mine, new characters are either someone's ideas or mine. Any songs used throughout the story, I do not claim as my own.  
**

 **Thursday 31st of October 2019.**

"She's coming. She's coming," Ivanka giggled as she dashed to her father with her mother yelling for her.

"Ivanka Macy Prior, how dare you run away from me?" Tris shouted with a smile, ignoring the people who were prowling the streets for sweets **(oh rhyme)** and Ivanka shrugged cutely at her group of aunties and uncles, who were suppressing their laughter. Tris skidded into the Chasm and her jaw fell slack as she registered the romantic scene in front of her.

Fairy lights followed the same path as the vines on the rock walls, a table for two was placed in the middle of the tidied restaurant, and the chef was grinning behind the counter, waving her spatula.

"Happy fourth anniversary, Mummy," Ivanka spoke with a beam and Tris let out a breathless laugh, her eyes running over the gang who were smiling and her eyes finally landed on her boyfriend who donned a black suit, similar to the one he wore four years ago in the singing competition. In his arms was their son, Theo James. He was born in 2017, March 31st.

"Thank you, sweetie. How did you guys manage to make her keep this quiet?"

"A year's supply of jawbreakers," Uriah muttered. Tris glared at Tobias and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sure, Uriah, throw us under the bus, would you?" Zeke scoffed. Tris laughed musically and grinned.

"Now I know why Chris threatened me with a curling iron. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a few nights," Tris commented, hugging the girls as they walked by. Everyone chuckled and the restaurant was vacant, with the exception of the couple and Hana.

Tris was dressed in a white dress that hugged her torso before flaring out at the knees with a sweetheart neckline. She sported black flats, and her short hair had a white bandana tied around it. Tobias wore the black tuxedo with a black shirt and a white tie.

"How did you manage to get Hana to be our chef?" Tris asked during the date.

"Lots of bribery," Hana interjected as she brought out the steak for the main. Tobias grinned and Tris snickered, smiling at her beloved.

"Okay, let me just make my escape before the sexual tension becomes too much," Hana whispered, gliding to the kitchen. The pair laughed together and ate, chatting endlessly. When they finished the dessert of chocolate cake and ice cream, Tobias stood up and retrieved his guitar from the corner of the restaurant. Tris tilted her head with a small smile and he stood in front of her, strumming.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before," he sang strongly. Tris let out another breathless laugh at the old song. He sang sweetly, Tris swaying along with a smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe we found love, right where we are," he drawled, playing the last note and swinging the guitar onto his back.

"That was so cute," the 20 year old commented with her eyebrows furrowed as he lowered himself to one knee. She gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"Beatrice Grace Prior. You are the love of my life, the girl who caught my attention on the very first day. The one who managed to pin me down and make me submit. I never really knew what it was like to fall in love until I met you. However, it did not feel like falling. You captured my heart and now I am whipped." Tris slapped his bicep and he chuckled.

"I can't imagine a life without you. Sure, we can be apart, but being _without_ you, it will be as if someone ripped out half of my soul. You are the sunshine in my life, you helped me conquer every battle I had to go through, you helped me get my mother back and you slowly restored what I had lost over the years. I am so grateful for that. Which is why we are asking you..." Tobias patted his tuxedo down and frowned. Tris cocked an eyebrow, mouthing 'we' questioningly and he laughed, clicking his thumb and finger.

Ivanka skipped in and stood beside her father, holding out the black velvet box. Tobias received it and snapped it open, revealing a simple silver band that had a blue diamond in the middle surrounded by silver crystals. Tobias glanced over at Ivanka who beamed and stepped forwards, reaching for her mother's left hand.

"Mummy, will you do the honours of marrying Daddy? For me and Teo?" Tris sobbed, tears running down her face and she stared at her innocent daughter who smiled brightly, abandoning the small pout she wore.

"Yes. I will," she whispered, staring into the dark blue eyes of her fiancé.

"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" Hana hollered and the gang cheered, popping out from behind the counter. Tris laughed and felt the beautiful band sliding onto her finger, eyes flitting down to Ivanka who fiddled cutely, tongue lolling out before smiling in triumph as the ring sat on the ring finger.

"Took a while to teach her which hand and finger to put it on but I guess she's mastered it," Tobias remarked, smirking as he stood up.

"Shut up and kiss me." Tris grinned as Tobias pulled her closer and fit his lips to hers.

"Whoo!" Will hooted, clapping and the whole gang trickled in with the families coming in too. Tris broke away from him and laughed genuinely, eyes running over every single person.

"I love you."

"And I, you." Tobias pecked her lips and the pair were suddenly swooped into a giant group hug.

"Fourtris! Fourtris! Fourtris!" Chris began and everyone joined in, the restaurant coming alive.

"Mummy. Mummy," Ivanka tugged on Tris's white dress and Tris looked down, crouching as the whole room quietened.

"Can we share Daddy? To make it fair? He promised he would marry me," Ivanka's bottom lip jutted out and everyone's eyes widened, dumbfounded. Tris burst out laughing and Tobias scratched his head nervously.

"We were playing a game..." Everyone chortled and Ivanka giggled, now in the arms of her mother. The trio grinned and Tobias looked down at the two females, receiving Theo from Tori.

Chris took a picture while they were still oblivious and compared it to the other one she took on Christmas Day in 2015. Shauna looked over her shoulder and told the gang to see the picture. They all grinned at the similarity.

"With the new addition," Lynn remarked and the gang looked up to see Tobias laughing while Tris rolled her eyes and Ivanka poked her parents' cheeks, talking about a topic and blowing raspberries in her brother's face.

 **Friday 4th September 2020.**

"Places, places!" Chris shouted, wearing a headset.

She wore a beautiful neon purple dress that was full length and strapless and held a clipboard, swiftly scanning the hotel ballroom and ensuring that the guests were seated where they were meant to be and placed the clipboard on the front table along with the headset, taking her position next to the priest. Will was on the other side, adjusting his lavender tie while Tobias shook his hands and exhaled deeply, stepping in front of Will who flashed a reassuring grin to him. Chris gave thumbs up to Tobias who nodded and Chris took this as a signal, turning to the right and winking at Tori who beeped Bud.

The instrumental for Nothing On You played, the guests standing up and tapping their feet to the rhythmic beat. Rob and Lynn came in first, smiling at their other half who were sitting down. Rachael turned down the offer of being a groomsman, for she was not an official member of the gang, and Leon, Rob's boyfriend, was mixed-race with a slight Hi Top haircut.

Urlene slide in, grinning and dancing slightly. Sheke followed and shimmied their way down the red carpet. Ivanka stood still, smiling and everyone cocked an eyebrow. Chris clapped once and Ivanka laughed, running and doing a cartwheel in her cute baby blue dress with Converses. While she did simple tricks, petals flew from her dress, landing on the floor. Ivanka finished with a front handspring and squeaked at her father who stared at her in awe. She stood next to Chris, looking behind to the girls clapping slightly and faced the boys who grumbled to themselves. Theo came out too and danced fantastically, standing beside Will and holding his hand.

The music ceased and went into the bridal march.

Bud and Tris emerged and everyone inhaled sharply at the breath-taking sight. Tris wore a ball gown. It had crystals on the bodice and a lace lining over the silk material. The back was laces tied in a criss-cross pattern, ending with a tight bow. Her face was free of makeup but a soft pink lipstick with pearl earrings and she grew out her hair to the underside of her breasts, allowing her to fish plait it with purple flower decorations inserted. To say she looked beautiful was an understatement.

"Wow," Tobias mouthed and Tris blushed, smiling tenderly as they joined hands. The ceremony went on and they did their vows. Tris's was a tearjerker while everyone laughed at Tobias's. Tris's ring was a simple gold band that had '10' engraved. She chuckled at this and admired the silver band she place on Tobias's finger, not missing the tattooed ring that had her name. He flashed a smile.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tobias fist-pumped and joined their lips. Everyone hooted and whooped, clapping.

The reception was casual where everyone rid their suits and dresses for normal clothes. Old classmates came along, catching up. The party was also open to the public where famous singers/bands performed in honour of their fellow celebrities.

Didn't you know? The whole gang formed a band, Divergent. They were known internationally and for the world to know their favourite ship were getting married, everyone was hyped.

The night quickly came and the party died down. Speeches were made, the ten-tier chocolate cake was shared out and food was devoured.

"Go and make babies for us!" Chris screamed as the limo drove off. Tris popped her hand out of the window and snapped her thumb up. Tobias stood up and grinned, waggling his eyebrows. The gang cheered.

Everything that was lost was truly restored. Happiness and love, the main factors. Along with friendship.

 **Well, well, well. We have reached the end of our beautiful journey. I know, I know. I promised to finish at 20 or above but there is literally no more I need to do.**

 **See you all on the other side. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	17. Love Y'all

If y'all remember Chapter 11, I'm glad to say that I am happier nowadays. Yeah, I have my off days, but things are looking up! Thanks to those who expressed their concern :).


End file.
